Naruto: Symphony of Eternity: Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come
by MandoCommander
Summary: NaruSaku, some of SaiIno with ShikaTema. Post-698. As the Fourth World War draws to a close, the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf return home. Naruto and Sakura must come to terms with feelings unshared and words unsaid. Meanwhile, enemies old and new convene in secrecy, the implications more severe than what the war would have wrought. COMPLETE, sequel in progress. Under modest rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: The Price of a Dream

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **NaruSaku, along with minor SaiIno and ShikaTema. This is a minor AU Shippuden conclusion and full AU part 3 to Naruto. Begins at about chapter 698 of the manga. Rated T for intense violence, blood and gore, excessive crude humor and language, as well as suggestive content. Rating is subject to possible change. A short omake miniseries that is titled Days Off with the Akatsuki will be featured at the end of most chapters. Updates will come, but time will vary.**

 **Edit: I have begun a modest rewriting process to this story. The plot and general dialogue will remain the same, I am simply shoring up what I believe are weak links to them both. The debut of Book 2 has been delayed, but it will be coming sooner rather than later. That much I can assure you.**

 **Update: Officially as of now, Chapter 1 of Book 2: Twilight of the Hidden Leaf is up!**

 **Chapter 1: The Price of a Dream**

It was done. The Fourth World War had been resolved. Obito had given one last sacrifice, Madara was vanquished, and despite the great many odds, Sasuke had chosen to seek redemption. The Shinobi Alliance was still in one piece, but everyone expected it to crumble sooner rather than later. That was the way of a world both divided in some ways, and united in others. The battlefield was silent, but the field hospital remained frantic with activity. Naruto and Sasuke had recently been checked in, their wounds still grave after Sakura had successfully stabilized both of her teammates. Those who recognized him were shocked to see that Sasuke had arrived with Naruto, but any protests were muted for the time being. The last son of the Uchiha Clan knew full well he may never get the trust of the Hidden Leaf and all his former friends and comrades back, even as he finally accepted the pleading of his friends to repent from his warpath and return home.

The medical shinobi barely found a moment's rest as the day went on. The conflict, while concentrated, had been a very bloody one. Among them was of course Sakura, who had opted to continue the treatment of both her childhood friends herself. She was unsure of what to think as she treated Sasuke. She had been dying to get him back to the Hidden Leaf for so long, and she had always cherished the thought of the day. But now that it was actually here, so much was going through her mind. She was relieved he was alive along with Naruto, but that didn't stop the pain he had caused by leaving, by almost killing her and Naruto more than once, and his scheme to plunge the world into chaos in a deranged bid for everlasting peace. It made Obito's former plan before he too repented seem humane in comparison. As her thoughts remained jumbled up in her head, she said nothing as she continued her work. She had taken care to prevent more blood loss as she tended to the scorched wound where his lost arm had been.

Sasuke understood he deserved being ignored. Quite frankly, he was almost surprised he wasn't run out and refused treatment altogether. Naruto, being the dense blockhead that he is, said he already forgave him once their fight concluded. Sasuke would never expect the same courtesy from everyone else. He did know all the same if he was to make amends, he had to start somewhere. Deciding to try and break the ice, no matter how awkward it would be, he spoke up to the pink-haired girl standing over him.

"Hey… been a while since you had to work on me, eh?" he chuckled lightly at his own remark.

"Yeah, it has," was all Sakura said in reply. Sasuke decided to try another approach.

"Any word on how Naruto is doing? I can tell he's in a different tent."

"Shizune is tending to him right now. I'm gonna check on him, next. That's all I know," she said drolly, not letting her emotions show.

Sasuke chose to just be direct. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry. When I left back then, I honestly never set out to hurt you, Naruto, or anyone else at the Leaf. Well… not at first," he knew his explanation would never be a good one.

"We can talk about it later, I'm just about done stabilizing you," Sakura informed him.

"Good to hear it, sincerely, thank you," he told her earnestly as he looked up at her. She met his gaze for the first time as she spoke.

"You're welcome, Sasuke," it was the first time she had addressed him face to face and calling him by his name since the battle had ended. At that moment, a team of Black Ops personnel arrived to guard the tent. Evidently, word of Sasuke and his presence in the camp had reached the Hokage.

With the Uchiha secure, and visibly under watch at that, Sakura made her way over to the tent containing her other teammate. That wonderful blonde buffoon she owed this day to. _"Looks like he's gonna keep that promise to me, after all."_ She mused in her mind, both thoughtfully and sadly, as she walked. Upon reaching his tent, she saw that Shizune was still mending him, and immediately noticed he was not conscious. She picked up her speed as she hurried on over.

"Naruto? Naruto?" she asked, semi-frantically. Shizune gave her an unseen smile at the girl's clear concern for her dear friend.

"He's just asleep, Sakura. I think that last battle wore him out. Don't worry, it's nothing life-threatening now that the wound for his lost arm is secure," she informed Sakura, hoping to put the girl at some sense of ease. It is still difficult even for her to see a friend in this state, and she's nowhere near as close as these two.

"He actually did it… he brought Sasuke back and saved the village," Sakura said aloud softly, as if trying to wrap her head around the facts herself. She moved her hands in to begin helping Shizune's mending, while the latter continued.

"He saved the entire world, along with Sasuke, and if the rumors are true… a member of the Akatsuki joined in the battle with Madara, on their side. If I may, any truth to that, Sakura? You were the one closest to their fight."

"Yeah, that creep Osamu jumped in to aid them both against Madara. I don't know what his motivation was, and I don't care to know. I'm just glad he left before Naruto and Sasuke started their fight. They… didn't need anyone else getting involved," the pink-haired girl finished, sadly.

"At least it looks like things are over. Maybe some sense of normal can come back now," Shizune added as she sighed in relief. Sakura was not so sure however. She responded as she continued helping with the treatment for Naruto.

"Things will never return to normal… but hopefully this does mean peace, at long last," once she was finished, the blonde ninja began talking in his sleep, and both she and Shizune smiled. At least somebody was back to normal in dreamland.

"Mmm… oh Sakura… that you…? How 'bout… some ramen?"

* * *

Quite some distance away, in the underground cavern that served as the main room in the Akatsuki's secret hideout, both Osamu Sozenuohsi and his partner, Sasori, arrived as they stepped inside from the access tunnel. Both their robes had been worn and tattered in some spots from the non-stop fighting, as well as caked in dust and dried blood. And yet despite their battered appearance, they were both still very much alive. Osamu had his favorite katana sword sheathed on his left hip, the strap encircling his robes. His headband, bearing the same Anti-Hidden Waterfall Village crest as Kakuzu wore, was worn as well, but still intact. Needless to say, the war had been arduous for them as well. Osamu spoke first, his eyes, encased in the black bandit mask as they always were, surveying around them.

"If what I gathered is accurate, and it most likely is, we'll be meeting the other two survivors here, shortly."

Sasori looked over to his longtime ally. He recognized that glimmer in his cobalt eyes, "You're already planning something."

"I am, and I intend to wait for the others to arrive so I won't have to repeat myself," the man, a light-skin former mercenary who had brown hair, explained flatly.

"Very well, we could be here awhile," the master of puppet jutsu informed his comrade, who promptly turned to face the tunnel as footsteps sounded and shadowy figures neared, both of them exchanging harsh words of criticism.

"Oh, somehow I doubt that," Osamu concluded with sarcasm.

"We would have been here sooner if his damn rituals didn't take forever, as usual," Kakuzu informed the duo in front of him, griping about his partner once again.

"Oh shut that heretic face hole of yours, Kakuzu," Hidan replied, remorseless for his proper tribute to Jashin. Osamu couldn't help but smirk at their display even as Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Good to see war didn't change either of you," Osamu joked with amusement.

"Nope! Plenty of fuckface sacrifices for Lord Jashin! He is no doubt pleased with my work," Hidan was in a celebratory mood, cut short by a bonk on the head from a fist courtesy of Kakuzu. He turned to glare murder at his partner but relented when Osamu raised a hand in protest.

"Enough, I've summoned you gentlemen here because we are the last of the Akatsuki. Tragically as you are aware, Obito and Madara are dead. Nevertheless, considering Obito left me in charge of the team, I will be retaining leadership in their absence. Now then, anyone care to contest that?"

"Fuck yeah I do! Why the fuck shouldn't I be in charge?" Hidan wasn't going to let this perceived opportunity slide that easy. Kakuzu would not waste any time giving his rebuttal.

"Because if I thought for even a second you had a real chance of becoming the boss of me, I'd break you into pieces and dump you down a well."

"Seconded," Sasori added.

"Agreed, one hundred percent," Osamu chimed in as well.

"Ah, you're all a bunch of assholes!" Hidan griped, but to no avail as one might predict.

Osamu began, "Alright, now that that matter is settled, let's all head further in and get comfortable. We have much to discuss."

* * *

A couple days had passed, and the rebuilding was officially underway in the Hidden Leaf Village. The full scope of the damage from the war itself was minimal all things considered. The village had been left on the edge of total ruin following the nightmarish attack launched by Pain shortly before the war began, and it was feared the war would destroy what was left. Amidst the continuous activity at the hospital and the damaged buildings receiving repairs, Lady Tsunade had announced her decision to step down from her position as Fifth Hokage, something she had been considering for a while. Finally on the second day back, the hospital began to see some respite.

Sakura had protested her mentor's decision from the start, but relented once the woman she so admired revealed her reasoning. She was getting older, and her lifespan had already been drastically reduced thanks to the amount of chakra she had to put out to protect the village during Pain's attack. She also intended to keep working as the hospital, though also named Sakura her replacement as the head medical ninja, another unprecedented move that took the pink-haired young woman by surprise. She had informed Tsunade she did not believe she was anywhere near a position to say she was even equal to her mentor's abilities, but Tsunade simply told her she had earned it. Her last act as Hokage would be her and the council's decision on what to do with Sasuke. Both he and Naruto were due to be released from the hospital, today.

"I have taken the words of you and Naruto into much consideration, Sakura. I doubt this decision will be made easily," Lady Tsunade sighed from her desk, always dreading meetings with the stuff and pompous members of the council.

"I did not mean to burden you, Lady Tsunade, I'm sure Naruto didn't either," Sakura told her superior respectfully as she stood straight.

"It's okay, but those blowhards are sure going to be one of the main things I won't miss about this job," the Fifth Hokage said with disdain before continuing, "Anyway, my report is all ready for the council, but I have one more errand for you before I depart."

"Anything, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Bring by my report to Ekodo-sensei so he can provide his own input. His word will carry weight in this decision, as well," she smiled at the uplifted expression on her apprentice. Sakura and the others always liked their visits with that kindly old sage.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade, I will go immediately," taking the report from her mentor's hand, Sakura left the office to begin the walk over to Ekodo's house, which was a considerable distance from the end of town with the Hokage Tower.

* * *

At the bottom of a jagged, dark ravine in a land far from the village, the ground shook as it cracked open at a single location, opening to an even deeper recession. An eerie red light emanated from inside the breach, and if anyone had been around to hear, the ominous, nightmarish chuckle that echoed along with it would have rendered them terrorized with despair. A malevolence the likes of which the world of the ninja had never seen had just arrived.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 1: An Alternate Solution**

Osamu sat alone in his recliner inside the common area of the Akatsuki hideout. He was enjoying a book in quiet solace along with a bottle of sake as Sasori walked by and spoke up.

"Hey, I'm heading out for a bit. I can't take another minute of Hidan and his Jashin worshipping headaches."

"As long as he stays away from me, I'm good. Later," Osamu told his partner, who then departed.

A few silent minutes passed, halted immediately when Hidan entered the room drenched in blood with a crazed look in his eyes and his teeth barred in a maniacal grin. Catching the deranged cultist out of the corner of his eye, Osamu sighed. His relaxing day off was about to end.

"Praise unto Lord Jashin! His will be done by his faithful and chosen! Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly feeling the urge to down more liquor, Osamu wasted no time taking a large drink from the beverage at his side.

"Hidan, what made your rituals that were kindly away from me suddenly become stale enough to make you rush over here? Wait, you sacrificed all the prisoners again, didn't you?" Osamu asked his fanatical comrade with narrowed eyes.

"Fuck yeah I did! Those pathetic nonbelievers suffered immensely! Their pain was exquisite! A fitting tribute to Lord Jashin! Glorious slaughter abounds!" Hidan ranted without relent.

"Yeeeaah, why don't you go take this bloody celebration somewhere else? I hear the inside at bottom of an active volcano is spectacular to visit this time of year," Osamu suggested with irritated sarcasm. Hidan was upon him in seconds, his pain-driven ecstatic frenzy clearly still giving him a high.

"Come with me! Let us lay waste to the land in the name of Lord Jashin! The bloodshed will be magnificent!" Turning with his back to Osamu, he continued, "Blood must flow thus always to Lord Jashin! Repent or die, all shithead unbelievers!"

At that moment, Osamu picked up the bottle of sake and cracked it over the back of Hidan's head, shattering the bottle and sending the crazed cultist face first into the floor, out cold. Osamu sat back down and returned to his book as he sighed in relief, at last able to once more enjoy blissful silence.

"That's better"

Hours later after the sun set, Hidan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. They went wide as soon as he felt and recognized what happened. His body had been cut into pieces and dumped into a dry well. His crazed eyes returned as he roared in fury.

"OSAMU! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING HORSE'S ASS!"

Back at the Akatsuki hideout a good distance away, the rest of the team got a good night's sleep without any ritualistic disturbances.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, future chapters are in progress. I sincerely welcome your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and is currently following the story. I make these stories for my fellow fans, and any fair or positive response is appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 2: Revelation**

As she left the building, Sakura looked around while she walked. The reconstruction was going well, she hoped the village would be restored soon. The populace was still struggling to recover from the devastating attack Pain had launched on the village when the war began. The rebuilding had been long and arduous with many delays due to the continuing conflict, but with the war over full effort could be placed on restoring their home at last. Sakura would certainly do her part for the village once she had the chance. She imagined once Naruto was released from the hospital he would certainly do the same. She would have to remind the fool not to try using a nail gun again. She remembered the previous mishap all too well.

 _"Naruto…"_ She was still taken aback by all he had accomplished over the course of the conflict. He was no longer the annoying little pest she just wanted to punch when she first met him. He was the annoying little pest who fulfilled his promise to her, surpassed unbelievable odds, and saved the village, the world, and everyone. The insufferable, delusional failure she and so many others had believed he was from the get go was not the case. He had proven them all wrong, first when he saved the village from Pain's attack, and then when he stopped the war that threatened to permanently alter the course of the world and life itself. And to top it off, Naruto didn't hold it against anyone who used to treat him like he was just a waste of a living person. Her included.

He may not have held any of it against her, but she certainly did. Looking back, Sakura couldn't believe all the things she'd said and done to him. All he ever wanted since the day they met was to spend time with her, to be her friend. Naruto would always give her one compliment after the next, especially when she was beside herself whenever Sasuke would reject her. He was always by her side, wanting to be near her any chance he got. He was always thoughtful and considerate, he never ever put her down in any way. It was as if besides his training as a ninja and his dream of being the next Hokage, his life revolved around her and her wellbeing. And although she would never admit it, she did find some his practical jokes he played at the Academy to be funny. _"He was the best friend anyone could hope to have."_

And how did she repay this wonderful friend? She would shoo him away, fling insults at him, sometimes rather harshly, and beat him with her fists and her feet, almost every day. Sakura thought of him as this infuriating loser who was interfering with her life and her chances with Sasuke. She was certain Sasuke, this mysterious, handsome, and elusive boy was her future man. She had a rivalry with Ino for years to try and win his affections, and it was all a pointless endeavor. When the Uchiha boy chose to defect from the village to join Orochimaru, her words had no effect as she tried to stop him. He just dismissed her as he usually did. Sakura had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back to the village, and to her. She knew that for some absurd reason, the only one Sasuke ever seemed even remotely open towards was Naruto.

Her blonde teammate didn't hesitate to promise her that he'd bring Sasuke back. He called it the "Promise of a Lifetime". When his first attempt to bring Sasuke back left him on the edge of death, Sakura acted unthinkably callous to what happened. Instead of comforting her wounded comrade or assuring him she didn't think less of him, Sakura had no desire to visit Naruto as he recovered, and when she finally did she berated him for failing to keep his promise to her, blaming him for the mission's failure. _"What kind of friend am I? I was… horrible to him…"_ Shikamaru defended Naruto as he was in the room with them, but Sakura would have none of it. His goal for the years that led up to the war seemed to be all for this motivation alone, to bring Sasuke back, even while he continued with his own hopes and dreams. Even later when Team 7 got its new member, Sai, Naruto remained stalwart in his conviction to find Sasuke. And then a lead finally came in. Team 7's run-in with Orochimaru and Kabuto on their mission to locate Sasuke were troublesome, to put it lightly. Even with an experienced sensei like Yamato leading them, it was no easy task. After the first mission ended in failure after Naruto fought Orochimaru in his Nine-Tails form, he was hospitalized for days. He had accidently wounded her during the fight, and it devastated him greatly. After regrouping, Team 7 persisted and finally tracked down Sasuke at one of Orochimaru's hideouts. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was face to face Sasuke, and the mission quickly came to an end, as another failure. He had written both her and Naruto off and attacked Yamato while ignoring Sai. Sakura had emerged relatively unscathed from the confrontation, but the actions of Sasuke and his apparent new cohorts did nothing to faze her obsession with him.

Awhile later Team 7 got news that an Akatsuki pair had killed Asuma-sensei in battle, and were dispatched to reinforce Teams 10 and 11 which had been assigned to hunt the perpetrators down and eliminate them. The battle with the pair, Kakuzu and Hidan, was a strenuous one. The Akatsuki were very deadly opponents, and Sakura knew from experience. She and Lady Chiyo were lucky to escape with their lives when their attempt to eliminate the Akatsuki member Sasori failed with the intervention of his partner, Osamu. As fate would have it, Osamu and Sasori both had arrived to back up Kakuzu and Hidan. That was a terrible day, the single worst defeat the village had suffered in years. Kakashi and Shikamaru were both nearly killed. Choji, Kiba, Izumo, and Kotetsu were all left dead. And Ino was captured by the Akatsuki, who suffered no casualties. They used Ino to ward off any intervention as they withdrew while more reinforcements from the village were on the way. Osamu had wounded Sakura during the fight, and was preparing to finish her off, but Naruto stepped in to save her. He was able to hold his own against the menacing Akatsuki member briefly before being forced to fight Sasori instead. The onslaught from the Akatsuki was vicious, and truly the survivors were lucky they made it back. Naruto fought to the very end and endured as he always did. _"The fire in his eyes was so intense… and I knew that it was for me."_

Months later when the Akatsuki attacked the village, Sakura and the other medical shinobi had been struggling to keep up with the wounded being brought into the hospital. The attack was spearheaded by the alleged leader of the Akatsuki, a rogue ninja known only as Pain, who unleashed his six reanimated forms all at once on the city. Eventually, he leveled the majority of the village with a single attack from one of these forms, Tendo Pain. Sakura remembered the feeling of helplessness as she climbed out of the rubble. Her life was spared only due to the quick thinking of Lady Tsunade, who shielded as many from the devastating single attack as she could. She could sense when Naruto had returned to face Pain himself, and willed herself to run to his side and do whatever she could to help him, but it was as if she was glued to her spot amongst the ruins. Dread and despair had taken a hold of her, a terrible grip that would not let go. _"I could never have imagined such terrible and destructive power being unleashed on our home… and I was afraid to face the source… even as Naruto was putting his life on the line yet again… I was such a coward!"_ Sakura felt tears begin to form in her eyes at the memory before she urgently blinked them away.

Sakura also remembered that Hinata was the only one to reach Naruto, just as Pain had succeeded in capturing him. Hearing about the courage she displayed even with it clear Pain could kill her without any real effort, Sakura both felt admiration for the girl and disgust with herself. She knew Pain had indeed killed Hinata and made Naruto watch, an act with enraged him and awoke the Nine-Tails within him. Naruto once again exceeded all odds and expectations and vanquished Pain after a long and relentless fight. She later learned that Naruto had gone to confront the real Pain, the main who had been manipulating the reanimated forms from behind the scenes. He revealed himself as Nagato, a former student of Jiraiya-sensei, just as Naruto was. Sakura also learned as unthinkable as it may have seemed, Nagato was driven by a goal to obtain everlasting peace in the face of the coming war, an ambition Naruto had obtained himself from his own lessons with Jiraiya-sensei. At the cost of his own life, Nagato restored all who had perished in the attack, including Hinata. Apparently, the embittered rogue ninja had been swayed by the determination Naruto showed in the face of adversity, to always stand for those in need and to bring about world peace no matter what. Naruto was entrusted by Nagato to succeed where the latter and his friends had failed in this goal, another burden Sakura saw her teammate shoulder without complaint.

Sakura remembered what happened next. Both she and Shizune had been looking after Lady Tsunade after she had become comatose during the attack, the drain on her as she shielded as much of the village and its citizens as she could having taken a heavy toll on her. Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi had left for the Land of Iron to pursue a lead on Sasuke and the Akatsuki. They had sent back what they learned, that Sasuke was in league with the true mastermind behind the Akatsuki, a man calling himself Madara Uchiha and a clearly dangerous threat to the village. The news hit everyone hard, including Ino who had been released back to the village as a bargaining chip. Sai confronted Sakura about Naruto rushing off at every chance he got to try and find Sasuke. He informed he knew the reason clear as day even without knowing about the promise, and he flat out told her it was because Naruto was clearly in love with her.

 _"I can't believe a guy like Sai, who had only been on our team for a few weeks, and has the social awareness of a brick wall, saw that Naruto was in love with me before I ever did… That makes me even more dense than a brick wall,"_ Sakura continued to kick herself over the matter. Sai had then proceeded to ask that for the sake of keeping Naruto out of this life-threatening danger he was constantly throwing himself in, Sakura do Naruto the favor of releasing him from his promise. At that moment, Shikamaru entered and asked Sakura for permission to let the Hidden Leaf kill Sasuke when next they found him, his role in the Akatsuki's plans clearly a major one. Shikamaru added that he intended to ask Naruto as well as soon as they were done there. In tears over the revelation and the development, the pink-haired ninja asked that she be allowed to break the news to Naruto and ask him herself.

What happened next continued to haunt Sakura. She was desperate for a way out of this situation that had continued to spiral downward as the outbreak of the war drew close. Meeting up with Naruto in the Land of Iron while he and his group were scouting for signs of Sasuke, Sakura tried to get Naruto to back off from the promise by telling him she loved him, and she had lost interest in Sasuke. Her words stunned him, along with Lee and Yamato who were also present. Once Naruto collected himself though, he let her know he saw right through her lie. Sakura tried to convince him in vain, giving sweet words of her love for him and rejection of Sasuke. As she did so, she couldn't help but catch the disgusted look Yamato was giving her. Naruto wasn't believing any of it, either.

 _"I think… I think I hurt him more right then and there than any of the words I said beatings I gave him over all the years before that. Damnit, what the hell was going through my mind?!"_ Sakura mentally scolded herself. After he continued to refute her assertions, Sakura then became frustrated and left. She decided to find Sasuke on her own, to kill him herself. She eventually found him with a wounded member of his own team, Karin. Sakura had tried to get him to lower his guard by asking to join him. As a test of loyalty, Sasuke demanded that she kill Karin, claiming now that she was no longer of any use to him. Sakura moved closer to the wounded girl as she tried thinking of a way around it, but Karin alerted her to Sasuke, who was attempting to kill her instead while her back was to him. Horrified, Sakura barely dodged his attack in time, but she could never hope to stand up to him in a fight. Naruto arrived at that moment to protect her, once again. She tearfully watched their standoff as she began healing Karin. After a brief confrontation, Kakashi also showed up to fight in their place, ordering Naruto and Sakura to retreat with Karin, who was to be taken prisoner. _"I failed Naruto and everyone else, yet again! I couldn't muster the strength to kill Sasuke, and if it wasn't for Naruto saving me, yet again,_ _ **he**_ _would've killed_ _ **me**_ _!"_ Sakura had to blink back more tears as she finally neared the elder's house.

Now that the last pieces of the truth about so many things was out with the end of the war, Sakura could at last see everything for what is was. The man who led the Akatsuki while hidden in obscurity, the man who had called himself Madara, had truly been Obito Uchiha, a former teammate of Kakashi who was thought long-dead after he had sacrificed himself to save Kakashi during a mission. Obito as a child had been an eccentric goof who pestered most everyone, and harbored love for the girl on his team, Rin, who was infatuated with Kakashi instead. The parallels between Obito and Naruto were so similar, it truly frightened Sakura. Obito had not died that day when he saved Kakashi. Instead, he had gone from being this cheerful, supportive, and kind boy to a hardened and cruel mastermind determined to create the Fourth World War, twisted by his grief under the manipulations of the man who rescued him from death, who was in fact the real Madara Uchiha who desired war for his own ambitions. The passage of time had changed absolutely nothing. The thing Obito stood to gain from the war was his most unfulfilled desire. He had wanted to create a world of illusion for everyone and himself to replace the real world. A world where he would not be scarred, driven by his anguish and hate, and could finally be with his beloved Rin. In the end, the man was persuaded against his goals by Naruto, and Obito sacrificed himself again to weaken Madara and save Naruto from death by his hands, this time truly dying in the name of those he cared about.

 _"This guy was just like Naruto when he was a kid… if things had gone differently… could Naruto have taken the same path he did? Could it still happen? Would Naruto lose all hope in people and the world if he were to fall and lose everything?"_ Sakura absolutely dreaded these nightmarish thoughts. They were horrifying. _"I could barely endure Sasuke leaving and I hardly really knew him. Naruto is my best friend… without him in my life… I'm not sure what would happen."_ Finally within sight of the elder's house, Sakura was emotionally worn out. Her mental reflection had given her a startling new revelation, and the implications made an equal amount of joy and fear as it all dawned on her.

 _"It's true… I love him… I love Naruto."_

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 2: Job Searching with Hidan**

"Seriously, Kakuzu? Why the fuck do I need to find a part time job?" Hidan complained as he and his partner approached a village.

"It was because of you we lost 35 million ryo. If you're insufferable rituals didn't take so long, we could have gotten away with that Hidden Leaf officer's body and collected the bounty. But no, you had to toy with him as he killed him ever so slowly to sate your craziness. So, you're gonna make it up to me," Kakuzu was adamant in his demanding as they neared their destination.

"Sheesh, if you really are that committed to screwing me over, at least buy me dinner, first," Hidan remarked with crude sarcasm, and it earned him a backhand from his partner. "Hey, cut that shit out! Can't you ever take a fucking joke?!" Their argument was beginning turn the locals in the street away, and cause parents to cover the ears of their children and usher them out of sight.

"No, I cannot. Now, I've lined up an interview in this bank and you're gonna meet the manager and take the job."

"And if I refuse?" Hidan asked, to which Kakuzu hoisted him up off the ground and threw him into the building through the front door. Hidan did not have enough time to react, but still gave his point of view as he was airborne, "Asshooooooole!"

After about half an hour, Kakuzu entered the back and opened to the door to the back office. Peering in through the doorway, his eyes narrowed and he sighed. Blood was splattered everywhere and the unfortunate manager was very much a dead man. Hidan, in curse form, laid on the floor in the middle of his ritual circle, one of his polespikes driven straight through his heart. His crazed eyes matched his deranged smile as he spoke softly.

"So… good…"

Without even a word, Kakuzu closed the door and left. A short time later, he and Hidan were hiking up the hills outside of the village as the bank burned to a crisp in the distance behind them. Kakuzu was hauling two large bags of cash as his heart minions carried one each.

"See, Kakuzu? We both came out of this ahead," Hidan stated with pride. Kakuzu merely looked over to his partner with a knowing look as they walked.

"Yes, all according to plan," surprised at the greedy ninja's words, Hidan looked over to Kakuzu who elaborated, "Even you have your uses, Hidan."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wise Old Sage

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"_ _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: I understand the sudden introduction of two OC's that have longstanding relations with the more familiar characters may seem off-putting, but I assure you, they have important roles to play in the current and developing plotlines, so if you folks can roll with it, much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 3: The Wise Old Sage**

Sakura composed herself as she walked up to Ekodo's front door. It had been some time since she, Naruto, or any of the others had paid the geezer a visit. His retirement combined with his advanced age had kept him out of the war and the various conflicts leading into up to it. The small house was in a slight seclusion from the rest of the village. The entire property stood at the eastern edge of the village on the edge of the cliffs. The modest house stood in a small field dotted with trees, and a pond featuring a dock, along with a second small building and a gazebo, both of which were where Ekodo would give lessons to willing ninja students. A final small structure, a lone tea house, sat on the banks above the pond.

All four structures along with the dock were linked by dirt paths. The only paved path was the one linking the house to the street outside the property. Ekodo could have easily transformed everything to match the urban splendor of the rest of the village, but he felt greater serenity living amongst the environment in a suburb instead. Sakura and the others had always agreed with the decision. It was always peaceful beyond the fence, erected only at the insistence of the council which found the contrast to be an eyesore.

Sakura knocked on the door gently, and patiently waited for the Elder Sage to come and open it. He was the oldest person in the village, and she understood his mobility wasn't what it once was. Soon enough, the tumblers turned and the door opened, and Ekodo Giatsokabe smiled gently at the sight of his visitor.

His appearance hadn't changed these last few months since she last saw him. He held not a single weapon on his person, and instead carried his ancient oak wooden staff with him which he now used as a walking stick. His white robes remained under the beige haori he wore over them. The insignia of the Hidden Leaf decorated the right side of the chest and the back of the haori. The only trace of his former days as a warrior were the ninja sandals he wore on his feet, but now they also had simple white socks as well. His gray hair was neatly tied up into a topknot held in place by a simple brass band. His fumanchu mustache and beard remained neatly trimmed, and his golden eyes were as warm as his smile.

"Hello, Sakura. It has been quite some time since I've been graced with a guest. I was beginning to think you and your friends had forgotten about dusty old me," he joked with a light chuckle.

The pink-haired ninja simply smiled as she replied after she bowed in respect. This man was never one for formalities, but she still needed to show respect to this living legend of the Hidden Leaf.

"Good day, Ekodo-sensei. I have a report from Lady Tsunade that requires your review."

"I have a pretty good idea of what it is for, but please, do come in. The walk here from administration is a long one, and it wouldn't sit well with me to leave you out here when you are beside yourself," he told her gently as he took the report from her.

Sakura stood stiff as she felt her eyes widen. She was certain she had masked her inner turmoil to perfection. This old sage evidently retained his keen ability at insight. She saw as he stepped aside to allow her entry, and she stepped in without a word. She was always grateful for the kind hospitality he gave those he recognized as troubled. He was kind of like Naruto in that way, never willing to turn away people who were in need. Once in his living room, she saw he had a pot of recently-prepared tea set up. _"_ _Some things never change"_ Sakura mused to herself with a smile. Sitting across from her as he set his staff down, Ekodo poured her a cup and handed it to her, which she took gently. It was his own special blend of jasmine, always a good choice.

"Thank you, sensei," she said softly.

"You're quite welcome, Sakura. You and I both know something is troubling you greatly. It is your business so I am not going to pry. If you wish to discuss it with me, I'll be right here as I look over this report," Ekodo told her with a gentle tone and smile before he turned his attention to the papers he had been given.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and delicious tea, Sakura could see that the Elder Sage was near the end of the report. Occasionally he would take sips from his own cup of tea while he read through the documents. Once he finished he set it down and looked back up to her.

"Lady Tsunade has a sound compromise for what should befall Sasuke for his misdeeds. I agree that the boy deserves a chance to prove he can seek redemption. The council will most certainly contest it, and I am going to sign in full support nonetheless."

Sakura looked down with a soft smile. She was grateful he wasn't going to contest the proposed sentence that be handed down to Sasuke. She had been concerned just how Ekodo would take the news the Uchiha boy had returned to the village. He had always warned his students, Sasuke included, against giving into dark desires. Using a pen, he signed the report and gave it his full approval. Ekodo did not have any political, military, or judicial oversight in the village, but his words were taken with great thought and seriousness all the same.

"Thank you, Ekodo-sensei. I've been very worried over what is to happen to Sasuke now that he's returned to us," Sakura said, attempting to mask the contrition in her heart and mind once more. And of course, the Elder Sage did not fail to see right through it.

"I am sure, Sakura, but is it **just** Sasuke that has you feeling like this?"

Sakura knew it was futile to try and lie to him, and she wouldn't give him that kind of dishonor.

"No… it's… Naruto," she confessed before continuing, "I think I love him, Ekodo-sensei… No, I **know** that I love him, and it's a terrible thing," she watched as Ekodo took on a concerned expression, but no confusion at all.

"No, it's not, Sakura. When love is real, it is never a terrible thing. Love is the bond between two people that understand each other and are close to each other. It fits you and Naruto, perfectly, from where I am standing. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Sakura gave a sad smile at his words. "It's terrible because he is so wonderful, the exact **opposite** of **me**. I was probably the worst friend anyone could ever have when we were younger. **I** was **terrible** no matter how much he was wonderful. I've come to see all that he's said and done for me over the years for the first time, and I realize how wrong and foolish I was. The right guy for me has been by my side this whole time." Her sad smile did not dissipate and tears had returned to her eyes, threatening to fall. _"_ _Naruto… you alone were the boy who gave me both love and support all these years without ever stopping even once. And all I did was abuse you, use you, and take you for granted… I was terrible… I was the absolute worst."_

"I think I see your dilemma, Sakura," Ekodo told her gently. She couldn't hold the pain inside anymore and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, it's terrible that I love Naruto because I have no **right** to. To be honest, it makes no sense that he stuck by me for so long. I always chased after a dream with Sasuke, but it was Naruto who treated me like a princess from the start. I was so blind!" Sakura berated herself as she spoke. She added after a brief pause, "I don't deserve him. Not after everything I said and did over all these years." As he refilled her cup of tea, Ekodo waited, knowing she wasn't done explaining, "I have some serious nerve falling for him after everything. I know Hinata loved him, too. He should've pick her over me. She'd been into him since we were all kids. I shouldn't have what I didn't earn," Sakura finished. She looked down in shame as her tears continued falling. Ekodo handed her a handkerchief and she took it as she sniffled. His gentle, sympathetic expression was clear for her to notice.

"You have clearly kept all of this bottled up for a long time, Sakura," the old man spoke softly with genuine concern. He did have some advice, however. He took a sip of his own tea once again as he waited her for to continue.

"I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you, Ekodo-sensei. I just… couldn't keep it in any longer," she told him as she tried in vain to dry her tears.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for. I invited you to share your problem with me, did I not?" Ekodo asked rhetorically as he grew another smile. He continued by addressing her concerns directly, now that she had given him the right to ask, "You believe you do not deserve the love Naruto has given you because of how you treated him in the past, correct?"

"Yes, I do," she said as she sniffled again.

"Well Sakura, I'm afraid you are approaching this in a manner that will only bring the both of you more harm in the end," his voice took on the tone of knowing combined with his gentle disposition.

"W-what?" Sakura was taken aback by this. _"_ _What did I do wrong, now?!"_ she panicked in her mind.

"You cannot bury your feelings, or continue to neglect his as you do so. Try however you might, but the truth is like the sun. You can put up blinds and shades to shut it out, but it's still there."

"Then what do I do? What do I do, Ekodo, sensei?!" Sakura raised her voice somewhat in desperation as she sobbed. When he began speaking again, she tried her best to look him in the eyes.

"Sakura, the future is not set in stone. It is a lump of wet clay for you to mold however you choose. If you are ashamed of the person you were, become someone better. If you believe you are unworthy of his love, then **become** someone worthy of it. We can only act on what is, not what was. Seize the day, Sakura, don't let it pass you by," he shared his wisdom with her while holding a serene expression. As the words sunk in, Sakura had finally found herself able to dry her tears as her despair had somewhat abated. She thought on his message carefully as she lowered her gaze.

 _"_ _Ekodo-sensei… your words always ring true all while bringing comfort to those who listen. I need to find Naruto and set things right, no matter what happens."_

Once she composed herself, Sakura looked back up to give the Elder Sage an appreciative smile and her affirmation that she understood, "Thank you, Ekodo-sensei. You are right. I'm going to find Naruto and try explaining things to him. But how should I proceed?"

"Just be honest with him, Sakura. Naruto is a straightforward young man who values the truth. Just speak your mind and heart, and he will understand," Ekodo told her in assurance without a shred of doubt. He finished his cup of tea as he watched her stand, and he saw the despair in her eyes replaced with conviction. After setting the cup down, he handed her the report back. He nodded assuredly.

"Thank you again, Ekodo-sensei. Once I deliver this report back to Lady Tsunade, I'm going to find Naruto," the pink-haired young woman told the Elder Sage with determination.

"Then by all means, Sakura, don't let me keep you." He urged her on with a chuckle. As he watched her leave, he mused to himself, _"_ _When love is real, it finds a way. Best wishes to you two youngsters. You have both earned this joy."_

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 3: A Blind Date with Sasori**

Having finished switching into formal attire to avoid being recognized as one of the Akatsuki, Sasori made his way through the common room of the hideout. His was relieved to find his teammates occupied. Osamu was looking over a set of scrolls they had looted from the Land of Fire during a mission, Kakuzu was counting his money he had earned from cashing in on another bounty, and Hidan was mutilating himself with a dagger as he was purposely coating his Jashin medallion in his own blood. Sasori tried to tiptoe past the others as he made for the exit, but Osamu addressed him with a bemused tone without even turning to face him.

"Don't worry, we won't wait up."

Stopping his in tracks, Sasori turned to face the direction of his team. He asked his partner in an exasperated tone, "You told them?"

"They were clever, they exploited my severe lack of concern for your privacy," Osamu joked.

"I heard you finally found a match with that service you were using, LonelinessSucks. One mistake after another trying to find a girl, boy," Kakuzu lectured.

"And that's because women drain all of your hard-earned money," Osamu stated as a matter of fact, to which Kakuzu raised his free hand for an agreeing high-five, and the Akatsuki leader met it instantly.

"Thanks for concern, guys, but I'm going now or I'll be late," Sasori stated before he turned back to leave. Hidan chimed in as he did so.

"If you bring her back here, don't get upset if I sacrifice her to Lord Jashin. I do have my obligations."

"And if you decide to try and shag the girl, make sure you go prepared. The only whiny pestering infant I'm willing to tolerate crawling around here is Hidan," Osamu added.

"I second that very accurate motion," Kakuzu gave his input.

"Oh just shut up you two jackasses!" Hidan growled.

About an hour later, Sasori reentered the room, and only Osamu was still up. He again addressed Sasori without turning around.

"That bad, huh?"

"We had… differences we mutually recognized," Sasori put it lightly.

"To hell with romance and love. They're both just a distraction from true progress. We're all you need," Osamu looked over his shoulder and smirked at his partner, who nodded with a likewise expression.

Over at the Hidden Leaf Village, Lee spotted Tenten nearby in her formal dress as she returned from her date early. He walked up to her, and she then stopped in her tracks. Shaking his head with a soft smile, he watched as she found the words to justify what happened.

"We had… differences we mutually recognized."


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Side of Ambition

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: I wanted to take some time to thank all the reviews I have gotten so far. As I said before, I value hearing from my readers, and your comments are appreciated. To answer the question that most of you folks seem to share, yes, I plan on continuing this story and its eventual sequel(s) on a full-length AU plot. Full of action and NaruSaku goodness. I also want to thank everyone who favorited and is currently following this story. This kind of positive response inspires me to keep writing, so sincerely, thank you everyone.**

 **Chapter 4: Dark Side of Ambition**

The Akatsuki had restored their uniforms and were finally back in working order. Osamu had announced plans for a meeting later in the hideout. He sat alone in the common area looking through a set of scrolls from the Land of Fire when he heard heavy footsteps, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a fuming and seething Kakuzu marching behind him as he made his through the room.

"Let me guess, your dear partner?" Osamu gave an educated estimation without even turning to face his angry teammate.

"That fool can sure piss a guy off to no end…" Kakuzu replied in affirmation.

"Is it just me, or have his rituals been increasing in frequency and length lately?" Osamu asked.

"Yes, and it only makes my need to clobber him increase in frequency."

"Well go do whatever you need to do to blow off steam. I don't expect anyone to be late for our conference. A lot is about to be decided," Osamu stated firmly.

"Very well"

* * *

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura had given the report back to Lady Tsunade just in time for the meeting with the council. She left for the hospital after that, but discovered both Naruto and Sasuke had been cleared and checked out while she had been away on her errand. Both of them had been escorted to administration to await the final verdict of the council and the Fifth Hokage. When she entered the office of Lady Tsunade, she found both of them there, along with Sai and Kakashi.

"We were waiting for you," Sai greeted her warmly, or at least trying his best to.

"Yes, please come in. The verdict will be in any moment," Kakashi told his former student.

Both her blonde best friend and her childhood crush nodded reassuringly to her. Sure enough, Lady Tsunade arrived not long after she did. The others waited in silence as she sat down and gave them the decision that had been made.

"As I'm sure we all expected, the council wasn't too thrilled with my report. They contested our request for leniency and fought me tooth and nail every minute we were in there. Our recommendations did not pass." The Fifth Hokage informed the others. Sakura did not miss Naruto as his expression dropped. She of course grew concerned as well. The highest penalty for the crimes Sasuke had committed was execution. Lady Tsunade continued, "We had to agree, more or less, on a compromise." Looking straight at Sasuke, she finished, "Sasuke Uchiha, your crimes against the Hidden Leaf Village and your role in the war that nearly destroyed the world itself cannot be overlooked, but the fact that you also played a pivotal role in ending the conflict has also been taken into account. And so, you have been sentenced to one year of house arrest and fifteen years of probation with five years of full power reduction via chakra cuffs. You will also need to complete a predetermined number of hours of community service around the village, and will be under watch from Black Ops operatives at all times until further notice. I have a copy of the details and list of restrictions for you to keep with you," Lady Tsunade pulled out a folder with the papers in them. She handed them to Sasuke, who took them without complaint.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I sincerely appreciate the efforts you and the others made who spoke on my behalf. The absence of my ninja abilities for five years… won't be easy… but I won't argue with the decision."

"I certainly hope not," Lady Tsunade replied.

To be honest, were if not for the devotion of those who had been close to Sasuke, she might have not bothered supporting the idea of a lesser sentence. The last son of the Uchiha Clan had committed one act of treason after the next, and under different circumstances he likely would have either been imprisoned or executed. Nonetheless, Lady Tsunade made this stand to lessen the burden on Team 7, and not Sasuke himself. They of all people didn't deserve to suffer anymore because of the actions of their former teammate.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and the others watched closely as he pulled something out to give to his old friend. Sakura observed with wide eyes as she recognized what it was. It was the Hidden Leaf headband that Sasuke left behind when he defected all those years prior. Slowly, as if unsure he should, Sasuke took the headband from his friend. He didn't put it on, though. He simply stared at it in silence, flashes of uncertainly and guilt briefly showing on his face.

"Whatever you decide to do with yourself, Sasuke, it's yours. It always has been," Naruto said reassuringly.

"Thank you… Naruto. I didn't think I'd ever see this again," He bowed in respect to his friend, who ignored the gesture and simply stepped forward to engulf him in a hug, which startled Sasuke, but he awkwardly returned the gesture after a moment.

Sai smiled and Kakashi did the same under his mask. Even Lady Tsunade smirked at the display. Sakura was, on the other hand, struggling to resist the urge to cry. _"_ _Damn… why am I always so emotional over these kinds of things…?"_ At long last, Team 7 was whole again.

Sasuke gave his appreciation to both Said and Kakashi before an escort group arrived. They slapped the resistance cuffs on him before moving to bring him to his new living quarters. He stopped for a moment to address Sakura.

"Thanks again, Sakura. For everything."

The pink-haired young woman dried her tears before replying, "You're welcome, Sasuke. I… I need to talk to you about something-"

"No, you don't. I know what you're thinking about, and we both know there's nothing more to be said between us on that subject. I understand, and you need to do what the dobe always says, be honest with yourself."

Sakura felt herself startled as her eyes widened at his words. _"_ _He wants me to be honest with myself like Naruto? What is he saying?"_

And with that, Sasuke was escorted out of the office. Soon everyone sans Lady Tsunade departed as well. Sakura stopped once they were all outside, and she noticed she had gotten separated from the others. Looking around, she spotted Kakashi as well as Sai both conversing with Naruto, but she couldn't make out what was being said. As they split up to go their own ways, Kakashi placed his hand on his former student's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. _"_ _Okay, now's my chance. I need to talk to him alone. This is between just us, whatever happens."_ She summoned her courage and began walking up to him. He noticed her movements out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her.

"Oh, hey… Sakura. Umm… all's well that ends well, right?" He addressed her sheepishly with a forced smile. Sakura saw through the ruse, and felt her heart crack a bit. _"_ _For all I know, his feelings over this whole mess are even more screwed up than mine. I'll never hurt you again, Naruto."_

"Yeah… I suppose so… listen, Naruto, we need to talk. Somewhere private, just the two of us. There's something very important I need to tell you." The pink-haired ninja spoke softly. Her eyes widened with a pained expression as Naruto began backing away from her.

"Oh no, Sakura… no need to explain anything to me! I get it, I seriously do. I'll leave you alone now." And with that, Naruto speed away in the blink of an eye, and Sakura tried in vain to run after him. She stopped after a futile chase and felt her heart sink even lower.

 _"_ _Come back, Naruto! I'm sorry! I won't hurt you ever again! Please!"_ Clutching her chest in her hands, she whispered softly, "Please don't leave me…"

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, the underground expansion was finally completed. An entire base was now hidden beneath the caverns. In the new meeting room, Osamu met with his team, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"All right, now that we've gotten some much needed rest… more or less, and our new powerbase is finished, we can at last get down to business. I propose we enter the business of mercenary troops. The war may be over, but there will always be the need to recruit ninjas of our caliber." Osamu told his allies. Sasori and Hidan were silent, but Kakuzu provided his approval unsurprisingly fast.

"A good idea. There's always money to be made where conflicts exist, regardless of when, how, and where."

"I suppose it's as good an idea as any, and we're gonna run out of funds sooner rather than later," Sasori gave his support to the idea.

"As long as I can sacrifice to Lord Jashin, I have no complaints," Hidan agreed.

"We're all in agreement, then. Excellent," Osamu stated. At that moment, all four Akatsuki jumped up from their chairs, sensing the arrival of someone clearly not invited. "Who the hell could know about this place? I wiped the minds of the construction crew we hired!" Osamu was surprised at this turn of events.

"Whoever they are, they're dead," Kakuzu declared as he balled his hands into fists. Hidan grinned as he dropped to his knees. He began his crazed ranting once again, much to the severe irritation of the others.

"I don't know how or why… but it's him! He's here! FINALLY! HE'S SET FOOT IN OUR WORLD!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Sasori asked as he rubbed his temples, a headache setting in.

At that moment, and overwhelming sense of dark power filled the room, easily surpassing all four individual levels of chakra from the Akatsuki. The doors flew open, and a lone man in a black cloak with matching cape, gloves, and boots slowly stepped inside. He had a single katana sword sheathed on his left hip. He wore a metallic, dark grey mask over his face. The only feature the mask had was a lone, single pair of eye holes which revealed pitch black eyes that lacked pupils. Hidan grinned at the menacing figure and cackled maniacally.

"I am your most humble servant, my Lord Jashin…" as these words were spoken, the rest of the Akatsuki felt their eyes widen as they immediately glued them to the intruder. The mysterious figure spoke in a warped, nightmarish voice.

"Greetings, ninjas of the Akatsuki. I have been looking forward to this day for quite some time."

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sakura had tried in vain to locate Naruto. She knew he was purposely avoiding her, and she couldn't blame him. Finally as night fell, she went back home in defeat. Now she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling while deep in thought. _"_ _I deserve being ignored. After all the crap I put him through, he'd be justified if he now hated me… but still I need to let him know how sorry I am, how I really feel, even if he no longer feels the same way,"_ a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Who is it?" Her mother promptly answered.

"It's just me, dear. Ino stopped by, she wants to talk to you. It seems rather… urgent."

Sakura was not in the mood for guests right now, but she couldn't deny she was curious how Ino faired on her date with Sai. It was the pink-haired young woman who set them up, after all.

"I'm okay, mom, let her in," Sakura said as she sat up and composed herself.

Ino came into the room ecstatic, having just finished her date with Sai. Sakura mused that she didn't remember a time when the blonde girl seemed so bubbly.

"Sakura, I owe you big time!" She stated.

"I take it your date with Sai went well?" Sakura asked, having a pretty clear idea of the answer.

"It was **magnificent**! He was such a gentlemen and he said all the right things!" Ino explained in a giddy tone, while Sakura was surprised at the last part.

"Wait, **Sai** knew how to talk to a girl?!"

"Yes! I mean, I've been on great dates before, but none like this! Sakura… I think I may be falling in love…" The blonde ninja finished with a blush.

"Woah, when I set the two of you up, I didn't realize I was doing you **this** big of a favor," Sakura joked with a smile.

"Yep!" Ino said happily, but something caught her attention. She saw that the waste bin had been moved to the pink-haired ninja's bedside, and was filled with discarded tissues. Turning back to her friend, Ino focused on her features more closely. She could see her eyes were bloodshot and her face both worn and flushed from exertion. Ino's expression dropped. "Sakura… is something wrong?"

"O-of course, everything is fine," Sakura tried lying.

"You were never a good liar, Forehead," Ino ushered Sakura over to her bed and they sat down next to each other. "Come on, out with it!"

Sakura sighed, and tried thinking of a roundabout way through the impending discussion. Finally collecting her thoughts, she began, "I've just been feeling… depressed, ever since we got back to the village."

"And why would you feel that way? This is a good time for all of us! The war is over at last, and you finally have a clear chance at Sasuke now that I've bailed out."

"That's just it… I don't think I'm into Sasuke, anymore."

Shocked at the words of her friend, Ino wasted no time in pressing the issue, "What?! But, we've been chasing after Sasuke for years! Sure, I've given up on that fantasy, but I figured it would just push you to keep trying," Ino thought for a moment before continuing, her expression changing from shock to inquisitive, "By any chance, would this have to do with another guy?"

"Ino… it's okay, really. I'll be fine," Sakura didn't want to get into this again.

"Nuh-uh, I owe you one for setting me up with an awesome guy, and I'm cashing in that favor right now. Spill it, forehead."

Sakura sighed as she looked up at her friend, who felt taken aback and the pink-haired ninja's dejected expression.

"Listen… its Naruto, this is about him, okay? He's been avoiding me all day, and I've been feeling rotten about how I treated him all these years. He's always been such a great friend to me, my best friend actually. And I was just a bitch to him."

"Yeah, you were, but we all weren't exactly great friends to him at the start," Ino tried reasoning with her friend.

"I know, and we all share blame there, but I was the one he cared for the most. I have the least excuse to have ever done wrong by him."

"It couldn't have been easy crushing on you while you were chasing after Sasuke," Ino sympathized with the young man before continuing, "But that stuff is all in the past, right? You were trying to make amends with him and then found out he's avoiding you, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. Ekodo-sensei gave me some great advice, but I still need to actually **talk** to Naruto to set things right between us."

"Sakura… do you love Naruto?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

As all of this had unfolded, back at the Akatsuki hideout, the four ninja stood face to face with the dark and mythical Lord Jashin. With no visible effort on this man's part, dark energy seemed to surge from his very being. After a long moment of silence, Osamu spoke up.

"This is your god, Hidan?" Said dark lord decided some explanation was due.

"This is no deception. I am the one and only Lord Jashin, but as to precisely who and what I am, such explanations will have to come once we get better… acquainted, ninja."

"Why are you here?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Watch your tongue, you fucking blasphemer!" Hidan growled at his partner.

"Now, now, it's alright. I am here because I have big plans for this world. New, grand designs that will both eclipse all past ambitions and will change the shape of things to come forever. I want you, the Akatsuki, on my side. Join me, and the rewards will be great," as he outstretched his right hand, Lord Jashin revealed an assortment of gold coins and jewels, much to the delight of Osamu and Kakuzu.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 4: Get Some Culture**

"I can't believe you brought Hidan with us to this musical, Sasori. The fool wouldn't know culture if it stabbed him through the heart," Osamu complained as he, his partner, and Hidan all sat in the front row of a village theatre.

The deranged cultist was currently trying a futile effort to convert the guests around them to worship Lord Jashin exactly as he did. Sasori tried explaining his decision to his partner.

"We couldn't leave him alone at the hideout with Kakuzu. They would have destroyed the place trying to kill each other."

"Next time, I'm just leaving the moron at the bottom of the well," Osamu slouched down into his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hopefully things will pick up when the show begins," Osamu reasoned.

Less than an hour later, the theatre was a pile of rubble with corpses and blood splatter everywhere. Hidan, covered in the bodily fluid, stood tall and proud as Sasori tried to restrain his partner, who was attempting to lunge at the maniacal zealot.

"Forget the well, it's too far away! I'm dumping this freaking lunatic in the nearest sewer!" Osamu declared in a rage with venom, his arms flailing violently as he attempted to reach Hidan, who paid his leader no heed at all.

"Praise Lord Jashin!"

 **A/N: Thank you all once more for reading, and more future chapters are in progress. I sincerely welcome your reviews and feedback :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Oaths We Swear

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"_ _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was the one I've worked on the longest. Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope to hear more from you :)**

 **Chapter 5: The Oaths We Swear**

Sakura was startled by how quickly Ino uncovered the truth. She clearly underestimated the girl's intuition, but it made sense given her occupation as an interrogator for Black Ops.

"I know you better than you think, Forehead. You wouldn't be this torn up over Naruto unless you cared for him."

"Of course I do! He's my best friend, I care about him greatly," Sakura tried to avoid the inevitable outcome once more, in vain.

"I already told you that you were never a good liar," Ino stated simply as she stared deadpan at her friend.

"I know… Naruto could always see right through it, too…" Sakura was amazed she was still able to find leftover tears at this point. Ino rested a hand atop hers in sympathy. "I can't believe I never saw it, sooner. All this time the perfect guy for me was right by my side. And I think I finally drove him away."

"Come on, you seriously think Naruto would just give up on you all of a sudden?"

"I don't know… Hinata deserved him more than I ever did," Sakura lamented.

"Maybe, but she's gone, Sakura. The war took friends, family, and so much else from us. Don't let yourself lose anyone else. I'm sure if you just explain to Naruto, he'll understand. The guy practically worships the ground you walk on, after all," Ino gave her friend a reassuring smile. Sakura sniffled and returned the gesture, weakly.

"Still, how am I supposed to talk to Naruto if he keeps avoiding me?" The pink-haired young woman asked, some doubt still in her voice.

"I still owe ya until this is resolved, Sakura. Don't worry, I think I have an idea…" Ino trailed off as she grinned.

* * *

Back in the hidden base under the Akatsuki hideout, the four veteran ninjas had spent the day contemplating the offer given to them by Lord Jashin. Well, three of them, for Hidan needed no convincing. Osamu wanted to know more, first. After searching through multiple research materials, including digging through Hidan's mind with his telepathy jutsu, Osamu reconvened the meeting. The dark lord had been patiently biding his time waiting for their response to his deal.

"Your offer is enticing, Lord Jashin… but what is it **you** seek to gain by enlisting us?"

"The world of ninjas is a realm of festering complication and weakness. I intend to remake it to a better plan under a single banner, mine. The cult your friend here hails from only grew as your last war siphoned every other society. Join me, and not only will you reap the rewards of loyal service, you will live to see this world reborn. A world where you are free to live your lives however you choose, the chains of the Shinobi Clans forever rent from your limbs. Obito sought to shape an illusion, I will reshape reality itself. Follow me, and discover eternal paradise amongst the ashes," to emphasize his point, Lord Jashin extended his right hand in an open, inviting gesture.

Hidan dropped to his knees and bowed in absolute reverence to his living god. Osamu was the next to declare his allegiance.

"I too, shall serve, Lord Jashin. Your words aside, your power is far too great to ignore. Power is the path to profit," the leader of the Akatsuki bowed in respect.

"The promise of a fortune in money is what matters to me. I will join you," Kakuzu said before bowing as well.

"Osamu is right, your power is vast. I am curious to see how the world will fare under your plans. Consider me signed on," Sasori finished as he too bowed.

"Your will is my own! Blood shall flow in your name, my lord!" Hidan cackled in sadism.

"Rise, my chosen. The cult of my lesser followers, the Order of Jashin, must be rallied. This is only the beginning," Lord Jashin decreed, his sinister voice echoing throughout the halls as he did so.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was heading back to the training grounds after he had his usual ramen lunch at Ichiraku's. He was careful to look around as he walked.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde ninja was halted in his tracks as he turned to face the direction of the incomer. He signed in relief as he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Sai. How'd your date with Ino go?"

"It went rather well, actually. Speaking of which, is it normal for a girl to ask favors of a guy right after the first date?"

"Uhh… sorry, Sai. I'm afraid I can't help you, there," Naruto replied with his usual unsure smile.

"Oh well. Anyway, I need you to come with me," Sai attempted to sound as non-challan as possible. He learned a thing or two about reverse psychology in his reading about social behavior.

"Really? What for?" Naruto asked, skeptical. This was unusual even for Sai.

"Umm… Ekodo-sensei wanted to see us about something. Perhaps he just wishes to see us again? It's been awhile, you know."

"Oh! Ekodo-sensei, that amazing old guy! Sure, I can't believe I haven't gone to see him yet! Ugh, how stupid am I?" Naruto asked rhetorically, but of course Sai didn't catch it.

"Maybe not stupid, per say, but you're definitely not that bright, either."

"Hey!"

After a few minutes of walking, Sai and Naruto reached Ekodo's house. Naruto moved to go right to the front door, but Sai grabbed his shoulders and steered him in the direction of the gazebo instead.

"The gazebo? Isn't Ekodo-sensei in his house?" Naruto grew confused as Sai ushered him over to the outdoor structure and into it.

"He is, but someone else is here for you, Naruto," Sai stated.

Sakura then came out from obscurity, having hidden out of view in the shade and behind one of the wide support stilts, inside the gazebo. She smiled at her blonde teammate gently. He turned to try and look for an escape, but saw the doorway to the structure was now blocked by Sai, who merely gave him a knowing grin. Realizing he had no way out without having to struggle with one of his teammates, Naruto sighed in defeat and turned back, face to face the pink-haired ninja. While his back was to her, she had been looking over his artificial prosthetic arm, a miracle afforded to him and Sasuke by Lady Tsunade. Finally, she looked up.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Sakura told him softly.

"Okay, Sakura. We can talk… I guess," Naruto relented nervously. With a nod of assurance from Sakura, Sai left without another word.

The two took their seats amongst the many cushions that were arrayed for the outdoor classroom inside the gazebo. Naruto twiddled his thumbs, waiting for her to start.

"Naruto... I've missed you. I know you've been avoiding me, and I want to know why. Please, Naruto, tell me."

The blonde ninja tried not to flinch at the sadness in her voice. He never liked it when she was upset. Struggling to find the right words, he replied, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt or worry you. I've just been distant because I wanted to give you your space. You didn't need me interfering, right?"

"Interfering? With what?" Sakura was surprised by his choice of words.

"Well… you were looking forward to getting Sasuke back, right? That was our goal since before the war. I fulfilled my promise like I said I would, and after that you didn't need me anymore. Don't worry, I won't get in the way of your feelings for Sasuke," he tried to give her a forced smile, but was taken aback as he saw tears form in her eyes.

 _"_ _That kind, foolish baka! He… he was avoiding me because he thought that was what I_ _ **wanted**_ _?! Ugh! Do normal people ever have these kinds of problems with the people they love?!"_

"Naruto…" Sakura began tearfully.

"Sakura, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! I don't know wha-"

"You moron! I don't want you to avoid me, not now, not **ever** again!" The pink-haired ninja cried.

"What? But I thought you wanted time just for you and Sasuke… you've been all over him ever since we were kids…"

"I know, I know what happened over all these years. I didn't see it for what it was until recently. I was confused, Naruto," she tried explaining herself, but despite himself, her teammate couldn't wrap his mind around her assertion. It didn't sound right.

"So that's what you were in the Land of Iron? **Confused**?" Naruto interjected suddenly. Sakura grew stiff at his roundabout accusation. _"_ _I knew he wouldn't have gotten over that… I have no right to be upset with him, there."_

"About that, I-"

"Sakura, what were you **thinking** that day? I've tried wrapping my head around the things you said and did, and they make no sense to me at all," he told her abruptly, and the twinge of pain in his voice caused her heart to crack.

"When Sai told me that you loved me… and were only putting yourself on the line over and over to fulfill your promise to me, I had to do **something**! I wasn't gonna let you die, **especially** not because of **me**!" She tried explaining as she sniffled.

"Then why couldn't you have just been up front with me? Were you so desperate to ease your guilt that you forgot that I can't stand that kind of dishonesty? Sakura, sure we've told each other fibs in the past, but I would **never** , **ever** tell you a lie that big. That whole argument… it really stuck with me, you know? I'd never want to fill you with hope only to take it away. Did you think I'd be so gullible I'd just take your sudden change of heart with **no** questions asked?" Naruto hadn't ever wanted to share this with her, but he discovered he couldn't keep it all inside him any longer.

"No, Naruto, I wasn't trying to deceive you for my benefit, but for **yours**! Yes, I lied about being over Sasuke, and I lied about being certain of my feelings, but I didn't lie about what you meant to me!" Sakura cried while ranting frantically. Naruto instantly looked straight at her, her words catching him off-guard.

"What? Sakura… you don't have to-"

"I was scared! I was doing wrong by you, but for your own good! You were gonna get yourself killed because of that stupid promise I had you make me! After you brushed me off, I tried killing Sasuke myself to take that burden out of your hands since you wouldn't give it up! Naruto… I couldn't go on without you in my life, I still can't…"

His frustration had left him, and all that remained was his genuine concern and love for this girl. He pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled into him by wrapping her arms around him as she wept. He stroked her back gently as he spoke.

"Sakura… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never realized you cared for me that much…"

She merely sobbed at his words as they hit home. She replied earnestly, "I know, Naruto. And that's my fault. I treated you like scum ever since the day we met, and all you did was care for me even when I was at my worst."

"Sakura, I didn't do and say all those things because I wanted something in return. I did them because I wanted to help you. I knew what it was like to feel alone and unwanted, and I didn't want anyone else feeling that way. You were an outcast like me. I felt drawn to you since the start. I never meant to be a bother," as Naruto finished, Sakura squeezed him tighter, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"You were **never** a bother, Naruto. I was just being selfish and naïve. I couldn't see you for what you truly were, the best friend I ever could have hoped for. All those years I was chasing after Sasuke, I had you at my side. You were never dismissive of me like he was. You were always so kind, supportive, and sweet. All I was to you was an abusive jerk."

"Sakura, I am by no means innocent in everything that's happened between us. I still haven't forgiven myself for wounding you at the Tenchi Bridge and I know I never will," he told her, his voice shaky and filled with remorse. Sakura merely snuggled even closer against him before replying to his words.

"Naruto, that wasn't you. It was the Nine-Tails. I know you lost the ability to control yourself when it took over, and you couldn't have done anything to prevent the things it did. Please, don't blame yourself for that day. Your unwavering need to fulfill your promise to me and Orochimaru's taunting caused it to take over. Besides, a wounded arm is nothing compared to all the hurt I caused you over the years."

"Sakura, you really don't have to upset yourself over that. I never held any of it against you."

"I know you didn't, but I still need to say this. I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for always putting you down, for calling you names, for ignoring you, for beating you, for taking the wonderful friendship you gave me for granted, and… for almost getting you killed over and over. I'm so, so sorry, Naruto. Can you ever forgive me?" Sakura cried harder, and she felt him cradle her in his arms, his embrace firm and yet still gentle.

"Sakura, there is nothing to forgive. I just told you I don't hold any of it against you. All I ever wanted was to make you happy. I love you, Sakura," he told her with all the truth and warmth in his heart.

"Oh, Naruto! Is there any limit to how amazing you are? You are so kind and caring. Nobody else has ever treated me the way you do… I seriously don't deserve you, Naruto. All I've ever been to you is a bitch and a burden. You deserve far better than me," the pink-haired young woman was feeling overwhelmed by all these emotions.

She had figured out a while back, thanks to Sai, that this wonderful young man had always loved her, but still his level of devotion left her choked up. _"_ _I will never be so blind ever again. There is no other guy who can compete with you, Naruto. I will never forget that."_ She was pulled out of her thoughts as he pulled back at arm's length to look her in the eyes. She recognized whatever he was about to say, it was something very important.

" **Never** say those things about yourself **ever** **again** , Sakura. They are **not** true! You are beautiful, strong, smart, courageous, and just spectacular in every way. You have always been my dream girl, and you always will be. Please, don't feel like you have to choose me, go with whoever makes you feel the way you deserve to."

Sakura felt herself taken aback by his words, once again. That last lingering shreds of doubt had been removed a while ago, and now the only things that remained was her determination, amazement, and undying love for this amazing boy who won her heart. Seizing his head in her hands, she pulled him in to press her lips against his own. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but now they were tears of her joy, rather than her sorrow and regret. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel his own as it did the same. He pulled her against him once more as he deepened their kiss. _"_ _Naruto, I will_ _ **never**_ _make those mistakes again. This is where I want to be, forever."_ Upon breathless separation, she gave him her answer.

"Naruto… I'm done being a fool. You **are** my real soulmate. And if you'll let me, I'll never let you go, ever again. I love you, now and forever more," she smiled at him as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

He was grinning ear-to-ear, and she almost wanted to giggle at the sight. He never looked so happy before in his life.

"Sakura, nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side. To be honest, I'm kind of worried this is another dream…" he trailed off sheepishly. She simply tightened her grip on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back to her until their foreheads touched.

"This is a dream come true, Naruto," she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.

They both knew their entire lives lay ahead of them, a journey they would face together. For now, though, they simply enjoyed this moment, together at long last.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 5: Scarred for Life Badge**

The doorbell rang at the Akatsuki hideout. A moment later, Osamu answered from the other side of the door, "Go away, unless you're a possible employer or a girl scout with cookies!"

"But mister, I am a girl scout with cookies," the little girl who waited outside said sweetly. Osamu opened the door a moment later after looking through a built-in camera. She was in uniform and had a wagon of the cookie boxes behind her.

"Well then, by all means. Always happy to help out the local troop! You got any Very Berry Delights?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked eagerly.

"Yep, I do!" The little scout replied with a smile.

"I'll take two boxes. Hey guys, there's a girl scout at the door! Come get your cookies!" Osamu called back to the rest of his team as he handed the girl the money and took his boxes. Hidan was the first to arrive. He had one of his polespikes stuck through his heart, and blood oozing from his grinning mouth. Osamu, with wide eyes, looked over to the little girl in deep concern, knowing full well she was completely horrorstruck. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head as her jaw hung open, trembling.

"I'll take a box of Cinnamon Crèmes! Wait… what's wrong?" Hidan asked, oblivious. About five minutes later, the little girl was sitting in one of the recliners in the common room down below. She was partly-conscious as Osamu was feverishly using his telepathy ninja style on her to try and clear her mind from the traumatic sight. He admonished Hidan without turning away from his task.

"You are such a dumbass, you know that?! It's gonna take at least an hour before I can restore her mind to what it was!"

"I just wanted some cookies, too!" Hidan griped, having cleaned himself up.

 **Edit A/U: Seriously, everyone? Not one review for these latest chapters? C'mon, I want to know if all this effort is worth it or not. I've NEVER put this amount of time into single chapters for any of my previous stories, so sincerely, I genuinely want to hear from you folks. As long as its not pointless flaming, I'm okay with it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of the Akatsuki

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter. I hate having to ask, but I really value your input as I wish to know how I am doing as a writer. This is for your enjoyment as much as my own :) I want to address a few of you before this continues.**

" **Guest": Thank you for your little hate message, because to receive such a vile reaction from a passionate hater of NaruSaku leaves me with little doubt. I'm doing this couple justice ;)**

 **Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: The main story has always been my primary focus, but I am delighted to hear my efforts at comedy with my OC and the Akatsuki are not wasted. Thank you for your encouraging words :)**

 **Rakasa: I wanted to take a moment to not only thank you for your review, but thank you again for pointing out the error that was originally there with the upload of Chapter 3. Taking the time to ensure my organization is appreciated :)**

" _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **Chapter 6: The Return of the Akatsuki**

Naruto and Sakura quickly last track of time, though they finally got a pretty good idea of what time it was when they noticed it was sunset. Sakura let herself giggle as Naruto softly kissed her forehead, but what he said next took her by surprise.

"You have such an adorable forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura thought for a moment, trying to make sense of this, _"How could he have possibly- that sweet, lovable baka!"_

"That was you, way back then?" She asked as her surprise morphed into a laugh and a grin.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have disguised myself as Sasuke… I just really wanted you to talk to you without you sending me away," Naruto told her as he gave a guilty smile. She just pulled him in for another kiss. She reassured him once they pulled back.

"Don't be sorry. I should've known, all those years ago you were truly the only boy to ever compliment my appearance."

"And now that other guys recognize you, does that mean anything?" Naruto teased with a grin.

"Nope" Sakura replied in a likewise gesture, and they embraced in another kiss before they cuddled, just enjoying the closeness and the sunset.

Over in Ekodo's house, the Elder Sage and Sai both sat in the living room, enjoying a fresh pot of tea. Ekodo took a sip of tea from his cup before speaking to his guest.

"You did well, Sai. Sometimes fate needs an extra pair of hands to help it out."

"I'm not exactly sure what that means, but thank you," Sai appreciated the praise even if it wasn't clear to him.

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden in a woodland valley by a river, stood the main temple of the Order of Jashin. The imposing citadel was made of grey stone with rock and cement-reinforced walls complete with watchtowers and solid iron gates. The central structure, a gigantic cupola, stood in the middle with various smaller structures including shrines scattered throughout the complex. The insidious mastermind from a world beyond had arrived with the Akatsuki, and the jubilant cultists celebrated with a fervor rivaled only by Hidan. In contrast to the Akatsuki, who wore their black robes with designs of red clouds on them, the cultists of the Order of Jashin wore crimson red robes with hoods and masks that shrouded the lower half of their faces. Black renderings of the Jashin Crest, the same on the medallions worn by the cultists, Hidan included, were embroidered on both shoulders. The Grand Master of the cult, a ninja named Gichio Kanaomaru, had the distinction of the Jashin Crests embroidered in gold thread instead. Flanked by Magou and Gichio, Lord Jashin looked out one of the windows on the upper levels as the sun set on the horizon. His expressionless face and pitch black eyes remained hidden behind his mask, and his new lieutenants stood behind him. Kanaomaru's eyes were fixated in a contemplative, cruel glare, while Osamu was merely grinning at his own thoughts. Their plans, designs that would change the world forever, were moving forward. The first step would begin tomorrow.

"Everything is ready to proceed at your command, exalted one," Grand Master Kanaomaru told Lord Jashin. Osamu merely held his grin as he chimed in.

"I eagerly await for the festivities to commence."

"Tomorrow is when the time finally comes. Rest well, and prepare for first strike," Lord Jashin decreed.

* * *

And then tomorrow came. When Sakura entered her mentor's office with a heartfelt smile on her face, Lady Tsunade gave her a knowing grin. Word travels fast in the Hidden Leaf.

"Congratulations, Sakura. I always had a pretty good suspicion you and that boy would end up together."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade. I can't remember the last time I felt like this… I just can't stop smiling!"

"Well, Sakura, I think I'll let you in on a little-known secret. I've chosen the next Hokage with the approval of the council, and I'll be announcing it to the village later today. I believe you know the man I've chosen. Your former sensei when you, Naruto, and Sasuke all worked together on his team."

Sakura was startled at the revelation, but thrilled. Of course Naruto had wanted to be the next Hokage, but she knew he wouldn't object to their former sensei being granted the promotion ahead of him. In all likelihood, Naruto would be next in line.

"This is great news, Lady Tsunade! If you really have to step down, it's good to have someone else the village trusts to take over."

* * *

A rather long distance away, the Akatsuki were deployed to an ancient temple in the Land of Iron, Koyo. Their orders, exterminate all life they found. Lord Jashin observed the massacre from a cliff overlooking the temple. The defending ninja were far more numerous than the single four-man team. Nevertheless, they were far outclassed by the veteran Akatsuki, hardened by the war they had to survive.

Kakuzu had no difficulty pulverizing his enemies with his armored fists, bashing their bones and skulls in with no visible effort. Occasionally he would seize any weapons carried by his opponents to use them to block incoming attacks and return the favor.

"You better hope I make a decent payout from this, or I'll stop going easy on you."

Hidan had wasted no time painting his ritual circle and entering his curse form, savoring the agonizing suffering of his foes as the crazed pulsing of his eyes and his maniacal grin never left his face. Whether it was with his scythe or one of his polespikes, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Your pain is my ecstasy! Bleed for me, heathen fuckfaces! Give me your torment! Hahahahahaha!"

Sasori used his puppet form to spearhead the assault, clobbering and cutting through the opposition without strain. The armored hide of his modified corpse vessel proved nearly impervious to the attacks of the enemy ninja, taking scratches rather than actual injuries.

"Oh dear, at this rate I won't be able to collect any intact bodies for my craft."

And finally, Osamu used his katana in his right hand in conjunction with his steam style jutsu in his left to cut through and melt his foes. He took point behind Sasori, always preferring the direct approach even with his ranged attacks.

"Nothing personal, it's just business."

The Akatsuki leader then switched to his frost style jutsu, hurling icicles into the defenders who were still standing. Once it was clear the defenders would lose, the temple leader, a veteran shinobi named Gaozan, stepped out into the open to face the Akatsuki. The bulky, tan-skinned, middle-aged man had black hair and wore simple grey and blue robes.

"It was believed the Akatsuki were wiped out in the war. You would have done well to try and keep that illusion."

"I recognize this one from the bounty book. If we take his head, we'll get paid 40 million ryo!" Kakuzu called out as he alerted his teammates. Osamu raised his blade to Gaozan.

"Well then, let's make sure his face remains recognizable," the Akatsuki leader commanded.

"You have attacked our sacred temple and murdered my people. It is **you** who cannot be permitted to live!" Gaozan shouted in fury.

"Kill him!" Osamu commanded. The last of the remaining defenders attempted to support their master, to no avail. Hidan and Sasori took on the lesser ninjas, while Magou and Kakuzu faced Gaozan who immediately unleashed his jutsu on the Akatsuki.

"Iron Style! Spike Trap!"

And with that, large iron spikes protruded from the ground beneath the feet of Osamu and Kakuzu. The frequency and speed of their deployment was impossible to avoid. Kakuzu leapt up into the air to avoid them, whereas Osamu activated his own jutsu.

"Mist Style! Creed of the Wraith!"

At that moment, Osamu was impaled on one of the spikes, while Kakuzu landed off to the side. He lacked a concerned expression at the apparent state of his leader. Gaozan gave a smirk at first, believing he had killed his opponent. But his eyes widened as Osamu merely grinned. No blood was spilled at all. The Akatsuki leader simply walked off the spike, the metal phasing right through him.

"Very clever, but that won't be enough to save you," Gaozan declared once he reconstituted himself. Osamu said nothing in reply, and with a nod of confirmation to Kakuzu, the two resumed their assault. Kakuzu released and fired both of his fists, linked to his body by the stiches, forcing Gaozan to dodge them as Osamu neared, his dark grin only widening as he closed in. The Akatsuki leader unleashed his power on the veteran ninja.

"Lightning Style! Strike of the Titans!"

Osamu fired a blast of lightning from his left index and middle fingers. Gaozan had no time to react and the blast went straight through his torso, mortally wounding him. As he howled in pain, he attempted to raise his hands in a desperate attempt at another jutsu, only for both of his arms to be seized by the projected hands of Kakuzu. The Akatsuki member promptly recoiled both of his seperated limbs, tearing both of his opponent's arms off. Gaozan barely had time to react to the shock and the pain, for as he fell to the ground in defeat, Osamu swung his katana and severed his head clean from his shoulders. Both Osamu as well as Kakuzu looked back, and saw Hidan and Sasori had finished the last of the other shinobi.

With this temple in the Land of Iron now cleansed of life, the Akatsuki moved on to their second task, planting the corpses of slain Land of Fire shinobi throughout the ruins along with their captured equipment and flags. To sell the deception, they placed some of the dead Fire ninjas on the iron spikes, and torched the corpses of a large number of the fallen Iron ninjas before doing the same to the buildings. Of course, Kakuzu took care to recover the severed head of Gaozan. With the great temple and its occupants destroyed, and planted evidence framing foreign invaders, the Akatsuki withdrew. Having observed the entire battle from his position on the cliffs above, Lord Jashin was pleased with this progress. The next step would be met, soon.

* * *

The announcement ceremony that named Kakashi the Sixth Hokage was an afternoon of great celebration in the Hidden Leaf Village. Even so, perhaps nobody was prouder than Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke, who was afforded this brief parole from his house arrest, were in attendance at the very front of the crowd along with Sai and Yamato. During The festivities, the other men on the team couldn't help but notice Naruto and Sakura exchanging heartfelt glances and blushes. Sai was grateful to have helped his friends reach a better place, Yamato could only muse that it was about time the two got together, and Sasuke figured congratulations were in order, and somewhat surprised Naruto hadn't scared her off by saying something stupid. As the activity wound down, Sai and Yamato both gave their respective goodbyes while giving the young couple knowing smiles, and Sasuke asked to speak with them.

"I see you finally mustered the nerve to be honest with Sakura about your feelings, dobe. Good going, honestly," the last son of the Uchiha Clan told his blonde friend sincerely, who merely gave a cheeky grin as he replied sheepishly.

"Well, to be honest, I kinda needed a nudge in the right direction, almost literally," he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, as his other arm was currently where Sakura was clinging to as she leaned against him.

"Heh, figures. Oh well, at least you finally did it," Sasuke commended his friend nonetheless.

"It's unfortunate you need to go back to your place, now, Sasuke," Sakura said. The guy may have done pretty horrible, inexcusable things while he had been a traitor, but she was willing to give him a second chance as Naruto had done.

"I knew the many things coming back here would entail, I have no right to complain. Besides, I doubt I'll ever earn back the trust of even the courtesy of everyone here," he said flatly as he shrugged.

"I'll help you however I can, Sasuke. I know Sakura will, too. The community service will be a good start," Naruto told him, and the girl on his arm nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry, I didn't mean to make this about me," it seemed the last son of the Uchiha Clan seemed to have developed a sense of humility with his return.

At that moment, the two Black Ops personnel who had been watching Sasuke appeared behind him to escort him back to his apartment. The three friends said their goodbyes as the one of them who was now a convict was showed his way back home. Naruto and Sakura decided to look around and see if they had missed anything at the festival. Indeed, life finally seemed to be looking up for everyone.

Too bad it would not last, especially considering two new mysterious figures clad in the robes of the Akatsuki had been conducting surveillance on the entire event from the forest outside the village. Elsewhere, still two more were leading a group of cultists in infiltrating the Land of Fire.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki:**

 **Chapter 6: Night on the Town**

As early evening began, the veteran ninjas of the Akatsuki, sans Osamu, had opted to go into the nearby village. Once their individual errands were complete, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori all found themselves in a bar drinking away. And of course as should be expected, when a group of dastardly rogue ninjas get hammered, nothing good comes of it…

"Thish mishionary work ish a gigantic pile of shit, lemme tell you! Hic! I'm beginning to think people don't grashp the benefitsh of sherving Lord Jashin!" Hidan complained once he was wasted.

"Sucksh to be you. I on the other hand collected every debt the deadbeatsh in thish town owed me!" Kakuzu celebrated in a similar state.

"You know what guysh? Hic! Brosh for life!" Sasori chimed in after downing another glass. Their treasurer raised a toast.

"Here, here! Hey, next roundsh on me! …Okay… I think I'm drunk…" Kakuzu admitted upon catching himself.

"Oh… hey, Kakuzu… wanna convert? Give up your blashphemer ways?" Hidan asked.

Said member of the Akatsuki immediately turned on his stool to attempt to slug his partner, only to clearly miss and fall onto the floor in a drunken haze.

"Kazuzu ish shleepy…" Sasori got out before he too collapsed, forward and face-down onto the counter.

Hidan picked up his empty glass and smashed it against his forehead, glass shards sticking into the skin and causing blood to run down his face. His mouth twitched into a smile of bliss.

"So good…" he then fell backwards and onto the floor as well.

Later the three were staggering their way back through the forest to the hideout. As they neared the enatrance, Hidan continued antagonizing his partner.

"Hey Kakuzu, you know what I realizhed? You had to leave your village becaush you were a failure! Hahaha!"

After this in the next instant in Osamu's bedroom down in the base, the sleeping Akatsuki leader was awoken by Hidan crashing through the ceiling and onto the floor face-first. Bolting up in bed and turning on his lamp on his nightstand, his alarmed expression fell into severe irritation at the sight. Hidan rolled over onto his back and looked up through the hole in the ceiling to call out to the others.

"Careful! You'll wake Osamu with all thish noish!"

The next morning the three drunkards were all groaning with hangovers as they lay slumped about the common room. Osamu walked by towards the kitchen, paying them no heed.

"I need a vacation…" he told himself, his annoyance not yet dissipated.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

" _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: A most sincere thank you once again to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed. Your feedback, whether it is acknowledgement or constructive critique is always welcome. Seriously, it makes my day :)**

 **Chapter 7: Preparations**

A couple more days passed. In the morning as Sakura headed off to her shift at the hospital, Naruto received a summons to the Hokage tower. After going through his morning routine, he did as instructed. To his surprise when he arrived, he found it was Shikamaru, not Shizune who was waiting to let him in to the office.

"Oh hey, Shikamaru. Where's Shizune?" The blonde ninja asked as he started walking with his longtime friend.

"She requested a permanent transfer to the hospital as a full-time member of the medical staff. Lord Hokage agreed, and so I'm the new assistant around here," the veteran jonin told Naruto plainly in his usual disinterested tone.

"Really? How's desk life treating you, then?" Naruto asked, seriously interested.

"Meh, it's a drag, but someone's gotta do it I suppose. By the way, word is you and Sakura got together. Any truth to that? Ino isn't exactly known to not exaggerate rumors, after all," Shikamaru asked his friend casually.

He seemed to get his answer when Naruto immediately blushed at his words, and an amused smirk took shape on his face.

"Well… yeah, we're together, I guess you could say that…" the blonde ninja rubbed the back of his neck as his own face turned red. By now they were nearing the Hokage office.

"Hey, in all seriousness, it's good to hear. Just be careful where you step, relationships are troublesome."

"Know that from your time with Temari?" Naruto teased with a knowing grin, and now it was Shinkamaru's turn to look flustered. The latter recomposed himself as they neared the doors.

"Perhaps. We've been dating longer than you two so give me some credit."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll be careful what I say and do. I have no desire to screw up now, I've waited so long to get to this point," the blonde young man assured his friend.

"Don't we all know it," Shikamaru replied as he showed Naruto into the office, where Kakashi was waiting for them both.

The Sixth Hokage looked up to them from his new desk and smiled under his mask. He had news for Naruto of which he was one hundred percent certain the boy would be delighted to hear. He spoke to his new assistant, first.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. You may go on your lunch break, now."

"Lord Hokage, it's barely past 10 AM," Shikamaru pointed out, confused.

"I am aware, but we both have a full afternoon of paperwork, so there won't be time for breaks later." Kakashi told him bluntly, to which his assistant sighed in reluctant acceptance after a brief moment of horror on his face.

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour," and with that Shikamaru turned and left.

"All right, please come in, Naruto. We have a few things to discuss," The Sixth Hokage said to his former pupil, who did as requested.

"What is it, Kakashi-sen- err… I mean, Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked as he corrected himself, musing to himself how this transition was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm not going to bother giving some long-winded story about how and why, so here it is. Naruto, I'm selecting you to become my apprentice, the one who will eventually succeed me as the next Hokage." Kakashi sat back as he observed the hanging jaw of the blonde ninja.

The Sixth Hokage took out one of his books to continue reading as he waited for the young man to collect himself. Eventually, Naruto regained his wits and replied.

"Lord Hokage, this… um… well, this is an honor! But are you sure you want to look for your future replacement this early? I mean, you just got this station this week!" As the young man finished, Kakashi set his book down to give his reasoning.

"Naruto, I'll be honest, I have no idea how long I intend to actually keep this position voluntarily. The council wanted someone popular and someone who had experience, someone the village could look to as we rebuild from the war. When that's all said and done, at some point, the next generation is gonna need to take up the reigns. There's honestly nobody better suited than you to carry the torch when that time comes. It may just be a formality, but I still need your answer."

"Oh, of course! I accept, Lord Hokage!" Naruto gave his reply eagerly, and Kakashi felt his smile return.

"Excellent. Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, Master Ekodo, and your parents always knew the day would come, and I think to some extent I did as well. We're all proud of the young man you've become, Naruto. The job will be a serious one, but don't doubt yourself."

Naruto briefly felt himself tear up at the memory of all those alive and deceased who helped him on his journey to get where he is now. He would never forget the faith and trust placed into him before the village as a whole recognized him as well. His former sensei simply waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Once he wiped his eyes and collected himself once more, Kakashi continued.

"Your apprenticeship will begin next week. And now, onto other matters-" Before the Sixth Hokage could continue, Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait, sorry, but **next week**? Why the delay?"

"Well, word on the street is a certain someone finally got Sakura to agree to go out with him, and let's just say I have no problem giving that certain someone time alone with her a bit longer," Kakashi gave Naruto a sly wink, to which the young man blushed again.

"Lord Hokage, well… If I may, can I ask another question?"

"By all means, Naruto."

"Well… now that Sakura and I are… you know, together, I wanna ask her on a date. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes this time, but uhh…" Naruto began trailing off as he twiddled his thumbs in uncertainty.

"You have no experience at dating whatsoever, right?" Kakashi finished for him, bluntly.

"Yeah…" Naruto admitted as he hung his head in embarrassment, but looked back up for his former sensei a moment later.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Listen, how did you win Sakura over?" Kakashi asked the young man to reflect.

"Well, I started by trying to be her friend, I was always there to comfort her whenever she was upset, I was always there to protect her when we went into battle, I always put her needs above my own, and… well… I've just always loved her… I'm so grateful she saw it all…"

"Yes, but you see, you won Sakura over just by being yourself. So, do the same for your date. Be you, the guy she fell in love with. It's that simple," Kakashi smirked as he noticed that trademark grin form on Naruto once again.

"That's a great idea, thanks Kakashi-sen… I mean Lord Hokage!"

"Anytime. Now, onto the next item I need to discuss with you…"

* * *

At the same time over at the hospital, Sakura had been working on her morning shift. Thankfully at this point, the majority of patients injured from the war had been released, and only serious cases remained for further treatment. Despite the encouraging words given to her by Lady Tsunade, Sakura still by no means considered herself worthy of taking over as the head medical ninja. Still, she thought to herself how she was honored by the faith and trust placed in her by her former teachers, her family and friends, and of course without saying, her new boyfriend.

As she had been going about her various tasks as a medical ninja, Sakura caught the glimpses she was receiving from some her co-workers and the volunteers, particularly from those who were fellow women. She occasionally caught incoherent whispers and mumbling from them, as well. Eventually, she approached Shizune about the issue, her frustration growing. She found her friend restocking a supply closet.

"Oh hey, Sakura. How's your morning, going?" The veteran medical ninja asked the pink-haired young woman with a smile. Sakura responded as she moved to assist in loading the shelves.

"It's fine, but do you have any idea what the heck is going on with everyone, today? I keep seeing and feeling eyes on me, and I'm hearing what sounds like gossip."

Shizune blinked for a moment before leaning in to whisper to the girl in front of her, giving her a wink as she did so.

"Well, it seems word is you and Naruto are together, that he swept you off your feet and you finally accepted him entirely."

"What?! I mean… I don't know if I'd put in like that, but yeah, we're a couple, now. We haven't done anything indecent, though!" Sakura admitted while protesting any perverted rumors that may be circulating. Her face took on a deep shade of red at the mere notion.

"Either way, congratulations, Sakura. The other girls are just curious, and perhaps a bit envious. Naruto became an overnight celebrity when he saved the village, after all," Shizikune reminded her friend, who nodded.

The pink-haired young woman understood all too well the events of that horrific day, but it was also the day her beloved baka proved himself to be the hero he always wanted to be. Sakura smiled to herself at the memory.

"To be honest, I can't believe it took me so long to see him for what he is, but I'm grateful for what we now have, together," Sakura told Shizune honestly, who smiled in affirmation.

"That's what matters most, what you two have with each other, not any rumors or gossip. Try not to let it bother you."

"Thanks, Shizune. I'll keep that in mind," Sakura replied in sincerity.

* * *

After lunch, Naruto walked over to the Yamanaka Florist Shop, with some very specific merchandise in mind as he formulated a plan for the coming evening. Of course, he knew what shopping here would entail, but he chose not to worry about it. As the bell on the door ringed with it opening, Ino quickly looked over to greet her new customer.

"Welcome to Yamanaka… Naruto! Please, come in!" Ino greeted her friend excitedly, no doubt eager to try and get info on what happened between him and Sakura.

"Good afternoon, Ino. I'm here for some flowers," Naruto told her simply, but she raised an eyebrow at him before a knowing grin took over.

"I see… for anyone in particular?" Ino asked in a tone to match her grin.

"There's no point in trying to hide it from you, so yeah, I'm going to ask Sakura on a date tonight. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes this time," the young man told her with a nervous smile, to which Ino laughed.

"Oh she most certainly will, because if she doesn't, I'm gonna march right over to her place and sit her down for a long, excruciating talk after a thump on her head."

"Thanks for the support," Naruto half-joked before continuing, "Anyway, I already know what her favorite flowers are. You think those would be good enough?"

"Of course they will! And hey, if you already know your girl well, that's a pretty big step in the right direction, Naruto. Seriously, I have no doubt she'll be thrilled when you ask her out." Ino told him with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, I'm certainly more optimistic than I've ever been," Naruto replied earnestly.

* * *

When the end of the afternoon shift for the pink-haired ninja came she exited the building out from the main entrance. As she did, she quickly caught her boyfriend in her sights as he walked over to her with his trademark grin on his face once he saw she noticed him. She smiled back sweetly as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Naruto. Not a bad way to end the workday," she told him teasingly before continuing, "Were you waiting for me to get off work?"

"Actually, yes. Sakura… I um… I have something to ask you," he began nervously as a blush formed on his face.

"Go ahead then, Naruto. You can ask me anything," Sakura replied sincerely as she mused to herself that on top of how handsome he had become, he had also maintained that cute, boyish look as well.

"Sakura… could I maybe… take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked her as he looked up and into her eyes so she could see how serious he was. He relaxed at her warm smile.

"I would love to, Naruto. It's about time we have our first official date," she wanted to giggle at the expression on his face that resulted from her words. It was a clear mix of relief and joy that had taken shape, and she couldn't help but feel flattered.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki**

 **Chapter 7: Skygazing**

It was a sunny day in a green meadow. The four veteran Akatsuki all lay on their backs atop a grassy hill, observing the clouds.

"That cloud looks like money," Kakuzu pointed to one he noticed

"That cloud looks like an open scroll," Magou did likewise.

"That one looks like two marionettes on strings," Sasori pointed to another he spotted.

"And that one looks like a village on fire as Lord Jashin annihilates all of the shithead unbelievers!" Hidan chuckled in sadism.

Osamu studied the cloud more closely as Kakuzu and Sasori both looked over to Hidan in their usual unamused glares.

"Actually, it kinda does," the other three were surprised at the words of their leader and turned to face him instead all at once.


	8. Chapter 8: As the Sun Sets

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

" _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: We're shifting gears in earnest now, the main conflict of this series is beginning to take shape. Don't worry, I fully intend to continue with NaruSaku development as well as the other pairings, but the main plot will be shifting towards this mysterious and growing conflict and how the protagonists will respond.**

 **Chapter 8: As the Sun Sets**

With permission from her parents, Sakura had agreed to meet Naruto outside the Hokage Tower. Of course she had to endure the lecture about "dating safety" from her father, and the excitement of her mother. She knew it was because they cared, and she appreciated every bit of it, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't grateful to have finally gotten out of the house. Knowing Naruto, she knew that he wouldn't be able to afford taking her some place extravagant. He had always lived a meager existence when it came to monetary gain, and it was certainly no indictment of him whatsoever. With his current status as the village hero and the revelation that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, she had a feeling that misfortune would be turning around soon enough. Not that it mattered to her, personally. She'd realized in accepting him that she'd much rather be without money than without love. When her eyes did finally fall on her date, she felt her heart skip a beat.

He was wearing his standard undershirt along with his regular jumpsuit pants, modesty reflected from her choice of dress. She wore a simple blouse that matched the color of her usual vest, and her normal skirt and legwear remained as well. She saw him blushing heavily as he took her in with his eyes, and she felt her cheeks tingling as well. That shirt of his hugged his torso rather well, as far as she was concerned. But then, what he was holding in his hands took her focus, next. A bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flowers. Her brief bewilderment subsided; she figured she should have guessed he paid attention to detail when it came to her. As she approached, he held them out for her to take with a heartfelt smile, his face still red.

"These are for you, I hope you like them," he said softly. She took them with a matching smile and held them up to her noise to take in the lovely scent as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"They're wonderful, thank you, Naruto," she told him sincerely as she opened her eyes again to stare into his.

"You're welcome, Sakura. Thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight."

"No, Naruto, thank you for inviting me."

As Naruto and Sakura made their way through town hand in hand, the young couple couldn't help but notice all the eyes that at some point or another turned to them. Their respective roles in the war and the events leading up to it had not gone unnoticed, particularly Naruto when he had saved the village from Pain's attack. They both found fame indeed had a price.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked his date as she looked down to the sidewalk with a blush as they walked.

"Don't worry, Naruto, it has nothing to do with you. I'm just not used to having so many eyes on me," the pink-haired young woman told her date softly. She looked over to Naruto who gave her a warm smile.

"I know, me neither. But hey, don't worry about them, alright? Tonight is about you and me," as he finished his sentence, her blush deepened, but now for other reasons. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, where are we going? Don't tell me it's Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked him, a hint of seriousness in her mirth. She smiled as he feigned an expression of dismay.

"Oh come on, Sakura, don't you think I would know better than that?"

"I don't know, would you?" She teased him, further.

"Just trust me, I picked out somewhere special," he told her sincerely, causing her smile to widen.

"Okay" she told him earnestly.

* * *

Earlier that day at the main temple for the Order of Jashin, the next stages of the plan had been coming together. Lord Jashin met with the four veteran Akatsuki and Grand Master Kanaomaru in the war room. On the center table, maps and charts of all the Ninja Lands were neatly spread out. Using figurines of fanged and winged demons, the sinister dark lord outlined what was to come. The first figurine had already been placed over the site of the temple in the Land of Iron that had been ravaged previously. In his nightmarish voice, Lord Jashin relayed his agenda to his lieutenants, placing more figurines at their respective locations.

"Osamu, you will lead the Akatsuki who are present and strike at the Land of Waves. You will be **persuading** the shinobi there that the Hidden Leaf is to blame for the destruction of their most sacred temple. At the same time, Grand Master, dispatch a unit to **convince** the Hidden Mist shinobi that the Land of Wind is making an incursion. Magou, send the new Akatsuki recruits to **provide evidence** that the Land of Fire is under siege by the Land of Iron. And finally, once everything else is in place, I will lead the Order in striking at the Sand village, pinning the blame on the Land of Waves."

"When this is all done, the Shinobi Alliance will crumble under their already fragile foundation," Magou Osamu, to which Lord Jashin affirmed.

"Yes, the pot is already boiling at the brim. All we need to do is stir it a little for everything to overflow."

"We've collected all the necessary corpses and equipment to plant, and uniforms to disguise our forces with, my lord. The individual enemy factions will all be convinced their so-called allies are attempting to double-cross them, paving the way for another all-out war," Kanaomaru relayed his own developments.

"Very good, is everyone else clear on this?" Osamu asked before turning to face his fellow Akatsuki.

"Let it begin! Let it begin!" Hidan repeated with maniacal enthusiasm.

"I am ready," Kakuzu confirmed.

"As am I," Sasori affirmed.

"Very good, go with my blessing, and sow the seeds of war upon all ground you tread," Lord Jashin decreed.

And so the forces hidden by shadow set out in earnest to shape to world to their design.

* * *

Hours later, back at the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto had led Sakura to the special location he mentioned for their dinner together. Sakura was surprised at what is had turned out to be.

"Naruto… the new park?"

It was a small clearing of greenery that had been a run-down, abandoned building in a city block before Pain's attack. As with all the buildings at and close to ground zero, it had been completely demolished and the rubble blown away. As a testament to the spirit of cooperation and harmony in the recovery and rebuilding, the site had been converted to an open-air park. A single paved pathway lined at multiple points with lampposts and wooden benches ran through the clearing, and the site was blanketed by many bushes and trees. A decorative fence lined the entire perimeter, save for the pathways in and out at either side.

"I thought a tranquil, private setting would be good," Naruto beamed at the girl he loved, who smiled in return as she grew flustered. The blonde ninja led his date into the park and off to the side of the pathway through some bushes.

"Where are we going?" The pink-haired young woman asked, but her curiosity was put to rest once their destination came into view, and her eyes went wide as her blush deepened.

An entire picnic had been set out on a neat blanket, patterned in sapphire blue and emerald green squares. Decorative lanterns, illuminating the cozy setting, hung from tree branches above. Sakura was taken aback by the sight and the smells. The food looked delicious, and everything had been arranged with great care. Clearly, everything had been prepped just for this evening. The pink-haired ninja had always pictured her first real date in a restaurant, but this… She turned back to her date who smiled sheepishly at her, clearly having hoped she would like it. She laced their fingers together, and he looked her in the eyes as she drew him in for a gentle kiss. Once they drew back, he looked back to study her expression with a reddening face that mirrored her own.

"I take it this is okay, then?" He asked her, his nervousness somewhat abated.

"It's perfect, Naruto. You did all this for me?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yeah, well, me and my shadow clones," he told her honestly with his trademark grin, and she smiled at him in return.

"Come on, baka. Let's sit down."

Taking her hand in his once more, Naruto led her over to the blanket and the two proceeded to take seats next to one another. He carefully set the bouquet in a vase of water he had set up as well. Sakura mused to herself how she was grateful his face was just as red as hers. It was kind of endearing, and not just his blushing. He was still going to great lengths to please her and worry over her happiness even with her confession that she wanted him with her. _"I'm a lucky girl, indeed."_ With this in mind, a twinge of guilt came over her. She decided she would have to take the initiative and find a way to please him, as well. He never voiced what he wanted from her, because he had always put her wants and needs first. The pink-haired young woman decided it was past time she returned the favor.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw that Naruto had indeed obtained Ichiraku's ramen for his own main dish, but had also arranged additional courses and sides of sushi, white rice, chicken pot stickers, and beef curry. Her eyes widened as she found he had gotten her favorite dumplings.

"You knew I liked red bean dumplings?" She asked him as he finished unpacking their dinner.

"Yeah. I kinda paid attention during our travels together, I think I got a good idea of your preferences for these kinds of things," he told her with a heartfelt smile.

Again, his level of devotion surprised Sakura, and that was the tipping point. She felt as though she were falling in love with him all over again. The ambiance, the food, the drinks, it was all magnificent as far as the pink-haired ninja was concerned. Naruto put a lot of thought and planning into this night, that much was perfectly clear. The two made small talk as they dined and enjoyed the company of the other. The mutual aura of uncertainty and nervousness faded as time went on. The atmosphere had been replaced with heartfelt insight and merriment, a good time amongst two best friends who found love in each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, the operatives of the Akatsuki and the cultists of the Order of Jashin were on the move. The next stages of their lord's plan were due to be carried out, and the devoted intended to deliver. At any chance their true identities were uncovered by their foes, the standing orders were straightforward: leave no witnesses. The key to success would be to drive their rivals and enemies to attack each other, and then they would be free to move unseen for the eventual grand scheme.

The attacks were precise and coordinated, and great care was taken to make a convincing case for each and every deception. Lord Jashin observed the entire operation from afar through one of his abilities, Infinite Vision. His eerie pupil-less, pitch black eyes glowed deep crimson red as he did so. He mused to himself that with this continuing rate of success, his own attack on the Sand Village would have to begin sooner than expected. He projected his thoughts into the minds of his followers.

" _Drown their homes in their blood… leave no doubt at all that their friends and allies betrayed them. The anguish and agony is merely fuel for the engine, a glimpse of what is to come…"_

It was only the beginning, of something far, far more damning for the entire world.

As Osamu and his group assaulted the temple in the Land of Waves while framing the Hidden Leaf for the crime, both he and Kakuzu faintly recalled their pasts in their former homeland, though not nearly enough to distract them from the tasks at hand.

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke lay awake in his bed in the dark, deep in thought. The rest of his Taka allies were fast asleep elsewhere, and a full squad of Black Ops agents remained on guard outside and around the apartment the last son of the Uchiha Clan and his cohorts were confined to under house arrest. The black-haired ninja kept replaying an incident from a few days ago in his mind, while he was being escorted to the ceremony.

 _The humiliation at being treated like a corralled animal was a severe blow to what pride Sasuke felt he could still claim, but it was a sacrifice he knew he had to make in exchange for his life and eventual freedom. As two Black Ops agents flanked him on his way to the announcement ceremony for the new Hokage, he couldn't help but notice the glances in his direction from the villagers and other shinobi. Some of them held looks of surprise and shock to see him out in public, while others merely appeared disgusted that he dare show his face._

 _The news that his former sensei was to receive the coveted promotion didn't come at much of a surprise to him. For all his bad habits, Kakashi was a formidable ninja and a capable teacher. He silently mused in curiosity as to how Naruto took the news, but quickly shoved any notions of the dobe being upset aside. He wouldn't have objected to the promotion either. Besides, now that the blonde ninja was the hero of the village, he was certainly a popular choice for next in line._

 _Then, out of the corner of his eye as he walked, he caught on his left a gleaming silver medallion that was illuminated by the ray of light from a festival lantern hung overhead. It was tucked away inside a punch on the belt of one of the agents escorting him. He could barely make out the design, but it matched that of a medallion he saw a member of the Akatsuki wearing during his time as an ally of the organization. His thoughts were halted as the agent on his right barked at him._

" _We're here. Keep your head up and remain in-sight of us. Any perceived attempt to evade our eyes will be seen as an escape attempt, and we are authorized to use lethal force. On your way, you have precisely half an hour before we will summon you back."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, but gave an affirmation as both agents made threatening motions towards him in response, "Yeah, I get it. I won't cause any trouble."_

The ominous sign remained imbedded in his mind, and not even his painstakingly-empowered eyes could make heads or tails of it for him. Sasuke was determined to find out what this meant.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki**

 **Chapter 8: Fundraiser**

In the meeting room inside the Akatsuki hideout, Osamu had called a conference to order. The need to pay off the construction costs of the new underground base was sapping their payouts, and the plan was to reach a solution together. Sasori was the first to weigh in.

"I could put on a spectacular puppet show at the fair opening this week at the nearby village. You know little kids eat that stuff up," the redhead ninja told his partner, who quickly saw a problem with the idea.

"Given the fact that most of your puppets are modified human corpses, I sincerely doubt such a show wouldn't attract… undue attention. Anyone else?" Once Osamu finished speaking, Kakuzu spoke up next.

"We could all split up to take on separate bounties at once. The combined payout from high-ranked jobs should be more than sufficient to cover the bill."

"That's an idea I can get behind. How about you, Sasori?" Osamu asked his partner.

"I suppose so, I'll be able to try out some new upgrades."

"And you, Hidan?" Osamu asked the deranged cultist, who had barely been paying attention, but seemed outraged at the notion.

"Trading someone's life for money is a sin! Sacrilege to Lord Jashin! Count me out!"

Osamu and Kakuzu simply looked at each other with deadpan eyes, and then over to the brochure for the village fair that had come in the mail. The next day, the Akatsuki had opened a booth at the fair. They had chained Hidan to a wooden wall, painted a red target over his exposed chest, and had a sign over the canvas tent that read, _"Throw Knives at the Immortal! 5 Ryo per Blade!"_

The attraction was a great success. Osamu sat at the desk up front taking the fees, Kakuzu stood off to side counting a wad of the cash they had already made, and Sasori was handing out the kunais. At the very front of the line getting ready to start throwing kunais at the helpless Hidan was Shikamaru, Kurenai, and Ino. Needless to say, the cultist was thoroughly pissed off at being exploited so blatantly and without his consent.

"Oh my Lord Jashin, I FUCKING HATE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT, ALL OF YOU!"

The other Akatsuki veterans and the paying customers were unfazed, and Osamu merely looked over his shoulder as he took another set of cash from a fairgoer. He addressed his unfortunate teammate without any apology.

"We all have our roles to play, whether you agree to play yours or not, Hidan."


	9. Chapter 9: Together

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"_ _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: Once again, I wish to take the time to personally thank all of you, those who reviewed, favorited, and are following this story. Your support means everything to me, here. Once more, I shall address a few of you before we begin.**

 **Spumid: Admittedly the date scene was more slow-coming to me than most of what I write, so I am pleased my effort there wasn't for naught. Thanks for the encouraging words!**

 **SaiyanWarrior200: Your reviews are always good to read as well. I appreciate your continued feedback for most of the chapters thus far.**

 **Rakasa: As always your reviews are much appreciated. I figured two in a row would be a nice change of pace for updates :)**

 **Chapter 9: Together**

The following morning when Naruto walked over to the Hokage tower, he was surprised to find it ripe with activity. More jonin and Black Ops personnel than usual were running about from room to room while others still reinforced the usual guards. Even more puzzling was the appearance of ambassadors from both the Land of Fire and the other countries in the Shinobi Alliance. Each and every one of them seemed very livid, demanding to speak to the Hokage only to be held back by exhausted staff and stalwart guards. They also appeared to be ready to tear into each other as well, and Naruto was concerned violence would erupt. He asked anyone of the staff or guards whose attention he could obtain for Shikamaru, hoping for a possible explanation from his friend, but apparently the lazy jonin was elsewhere and just as occupied as everyone else.

Finally, the blonde ninja showed himself into the Hokage office, where he found Kakashi and Shikamaru. The two veterans spoke to each other in rushed tones.

"It doesn't seem possible. How could this have happened?" Shikamaru asked his superior.

"I can't make heads or tails of it, either. Even so, we can't keep stalling forever. Go out there and tell the ambassadors I'll begin meeting with them, one at a time, shortly. No sense in bringing them all in at once so they can clobber one another," Kakashi told his assistant, who nodded as he understood.

"Right away, Lord Hokage."

Shikamaru turned to leave, and exchanged a concerned glance with Naruto as he did so. Kakashi turned his attention to his apprentice as the young man walked over to his desk.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're here. I know I said your apprenticeship wouldn't begin for a week, but I need your help right now."

"Of course Kakashi-sen, I mean Lord Hokage! What's going on?" As the blonde ninja finished, Kakashi gave a light smirk under his mask in spite of himself before replying, his expression becoming serious and grave as he did so.

"Apparently almost every last country in the Shinobi Alliance came under attack over the course of the last few days, supposedly from each other! Even the Land of Fire and our village has been accused by the Iron and Wave ambassadors," as he spoke, Kakashi saw the eyes of his apprentice go wide.

"That makes no sense! We're committed to preserving this alliance! There has to be some mistake!" Naruto replied with conviction.

"That's exactly what Shikamaru was suggesting, but either way we'll have to figure it out later. Right now we have several extremely pissed off ambassadors to calm and appease, so please stand at my side as I speak to them, but try and keep things civil, Naruto. Having a trusted hero from the war such as yourself in the room could keep the scales even."

Naruto gave a nod as he understood what was being asked of him.

* * *

Elsewhere, far away at the main temple of the Order of Jashin, the entire Akatsuki was present and assembled in the war room before their master. The four veterans, and the four new recruits stood together as a singular unit. Lord Jashin inspected them as he spoke to them.

"We have come further in the past few days than many have in years. As we speak, the Grand Master is assembling the strike force I will lead to the Hidden Sand Village. Once we frame the Hidden Waterfall for the imminent bloodbath, the alliance will fall. Osamu, you will take your team and carry out the second objective."

"As you wish, my lord," the Akatsuki leader affirmed. Lord Jashin then continued.

"Know that much is about to happen, but always remember, it is you eight that will be the guiding force for this world through each and every moment. By my will, nothing will stop you or me…" one by one, the sinister, hauntingly enigmatic dark lord walked past each member of the Akatsuki as he addressed them by name.

"Osamu Sozenuoshi…." the Akatsuki leader held a contemplative grin. He understood all too well that much was about to be decided.

"Kakuzu…" the hardened, exiled ninja had a menacing glare in his eyes.

"Hidan…" the cultist of Jashin formed his trademark maniacal grin as his name was called.

"Sasori…" the red-headed former Sand ninja held a determined expression.

"Sota Uchiha…." the long lost survivor of the Uchiha held no expression on his face, but his eyes, twin Mangekyou Sharingans, glimmered in a way that hinted the storm within. His hair was neatly pulled back into a pony tail.

"Riumi…" the raven-haired rogue ninja smirked as she couldn't help but think of how she wound up here.

"Iesyu…" the infamous former Mist ninja barred his teeth in a twisted grin that rivaled Hidan's.

"Noboru…" the blue-haired cultist of Jashin nodded as he gave a light smile.

"The dawn of a new era is close at hand. An eternity where the world itself will be permanently rent of the chains the shinobi clans have placed upon it. A world of eternal power, eternal prosperity, eternal freedom. Await my return, my chosen. The final pieces fall into place," as he finished, Lord Jashin moved over to the command table and firmly placed the last demonic figurine squarely on a single location on the map: the village of the Hidden Sand.

In the main assembly hall on the main level below, a sizable force of cultists, ninjas and soldiers alike, all stood at the ready. They were clad in jonin uniforms and wore the headbands of the Hidden Waterfall, leaving their true identities as bloodthirsty zealots obscured to the naked eye. At the front of the formation stood Grand Master Gichio Kanaomaru, who himself was disguised as a shinobi captain of the Hidden Waterfall. The lower half of his face remained hidden under a mask similar to Kakuzu. He turned to face his leader as said malignant dark lord approached.

"Lord Jashin, your exalted excellency! We stand ready to move out at your command!" The commander of the Order stood at attention along with the dozens of followers behind him.

"Very good," Lord Jashin looked over to address the cultists next, "My devotees, when you awoke this morning, you saw the sun had risen. So did the decadent foes that await us at our destination. I tell you here and now, that you, the pure, true and faithful will live to see the night in absolute triumph! Follow me, and witness the folly of those who would oppose us!"

"BY YOUR WILL, SUPREME AND ALLMIGHTY LORD!" The cultists of the Order, including the Grand Master, chanted in reply.

And with that, a combined malevolent force of unspeakable devotion and endless power set out for the Hidden Sand Village. Gaara, his siblings, and the rest of their people had no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura had been invited to meet up with some of her friends at a cafe during lunch break. She found Ino, Tenten, and to her surprise, Karin, all sitting together at one of the tables outside.

"Hey, Sakura! We saved a seat for you!" Tenten called out to the pink-haired young woman as she continued walking toward them.

"Take a seat, Forehead. We were just getting better acquainted with our resident girl inmate," Ino said enthusiastically while giving Karin a sly glance. Said redhead looked uneasy, but unoffended as well.

"Ino!" The brunette weaponmaster objected.

"Relax, she's knows I'm teasing," the platinum blonde defended.

"We've met, sort of," Sakura explained as she took her seat, glancing at Karin as she did so.

"Yes, Sakura, right?" Karin asked, making an attempt to break the ice.

"That's correct. I assume Blacks Ops is watching us?" As Sakura finished her query, Ino gestured up and around with her index finger.

The pink-haired ninja looked around up above, and indeed, multiple Black Ops personnel were on watch all around the rooftops in the immediate area. Karin elaborated on this unexpected leave from house arrest.

"Since Sasuke was afforded time outside of the apartment for the Hokage ceremony, the rest of us were granted some as well. So, this is what I chose to do with it."

"That makes sense, I guess," Sakura reasoned. She noticed that Ino had been grinning at her since she sat down, and it was starting to get on her nerves, "What is it, Pig?"

"Oh come on, Forehead, you had your first official date with Naruto last night. I already filled Tenten and Karin in, so out with it!" Ino was adamant in her digging.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Sakura said as she replied, flatly and irritated. Tenten decided to try another approach.

"If you don't want to share, that's fine. But Sakura, what's said doesn't have to go beyond us. Come on, just between us girls?"

"I promise not to share with Sasuke and the guys. So please, spill," Karin added.

"You know what, since Karin is from the Uzumaki Clan, I think she deserves to hear what's going on with her cousin," Ino interjected. The pink-haired young woman's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"You're an Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I am. I doubt that Naruto realizes it yet, but we're relatives," Karin confirmed.

"Perhaps a family reunion is due?" Sakura suggested, but Ino quickly interjected.

"Don't chance the subject, Sakura! Out with it!" After a moment of awkward silence and three pairs of eyes on her, the pink-haired ninja finally relented with a sigh.

"All right, fine. The date went… well it went great," Sakura began as a light blush crept up her cheeks.

"Do tell," Ino pressed as her grin came back. Tenten had a similar expression, and Karin felt her curiosity piqued as well.

"Well, after he brought me my favorite flowers, he walked me to a picnic he had set up for us over in the new park. Everything was set up perfectly," Sakura smiled to herself at the memory as she held the red tint on her face. Tenten was the first to speak up with a knowing grin.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. We know how he's been fawning over you all these years."

"What happened next?" Karin asked as Ino nodded.

"He got ramen for himself, of course, but he also had other dishes prepared, including my favorite dumplings, red bean. He went through so much trouble, I felt sincerely blessed he paid that much attention for me," Sakura explained as she sighed dreamily. Ino commented as her grin widened, setting her chin down in the palm of her hand with her elbow on the table

"Sounds like you found yourself a keeper, Forehead," both Tenten and Karin nodded in agreement.

"To be perfectly honest, I think I have. I can't remember the last time I've been this happy," Sakura revealed as she thought about it herself, "I'm still ashamed that I so blatantly overlooked him all these years, when all along he was right here with me. But I intend to make up for lost time now," she added.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Ino added as she wiggled her brows suggestively.

"INO!" Sakura took immediate objection to the notion as her blush took on a deeper shade. Both of the other girls giggled at this turn in the conversation.

* * *

Hours later in the Land of Air, the disguised cultists of the Order of Jashin were approaching the Hidden Sand Village, led by their insidious mastermind. The late afternoon sun shimmered down onto the desert floor as the adherents to Lord Jashin used the various rock formations for cover. The imminent assault was close at hand. Kanaomaru took point at the front, and his pale grey eyes reflected the gates to the town that lay ahead of them. Near the center of the strike force, Lord Jashin relayed further instructions.

"Once the sun sets, the offensive can begin. We will rise with the Blood Moon."

With these words from the dark lord echoing in his mind, Kanaomaru thought back to earlier in the day. The dark, malevolent ritual that would ensure the success of the cultists against a numerically superior opponent had been concluded successfully.

 _In the main ritual chamber down in the sublevels of the main temple, fresh corpses and spilled blood littered and drenched the stone floor up against the walls in the dimly-lit room, the only source of light being iron sconces on the walls. On the floor was a large rendering of the Jashin Crest painted in the blood of the sacrifices, the painting renewed for every ritual performed. At the center of the crest stood an iron pedestal that held a large crimson-jeweled orb firmly in place atop of it. From the north side of the chamber, Lord Jashin and Grand Master Kanaomaru observed as a group of hand-picked cultists, including Hidan, used knives to carve out the innards of the sacrifices. One at the time, the cultists squeezed and popped the various organs and entrails over the orb, drenching it in blood._

 _Finally, after a few dozen rounds of offerings, the orb began to glow, the deep red light illuminating the chamber. Lord Jashin approached the orb and removed the glove from his right hand. He placed it squarely on the orb, soaking his fingers in the freshly-spilled blood and causing the glow to intensify to nearly-blinding levels. He explained in his nightmarish voice as his devotees looked on._

 _"_ _The orb was imbued with a portion of my power eons ago. As you offer sacrifices to me for my blessing, offering sacrifices to it earns its favor as well. And by my will, the power within shall curse the night sky, and all of our foes that try to fight us beneath it. The might of the Blood Moon shall empower all who serve faithfully."_

 _"_ _The symbiosis will be glorious! Nothing can stop us with such wonderful power at our disposal!" Hidan cackled maniacally._

 _Kanaomaru observed with a twisted grin beneath his mask. The cultists had performed rituals using the orb before, but never had the dark lord himself unlocked its abilities for them. The surging of the dark, otherworldly energies was more intense than it ever had been before. Never had the crimson light been so bright. Never had the fate of the non-believers looked so dark. The best was indeed, truly yet to come._

* * *

Elsewhere on the hillside overlooking the Hidden Leaf village, the eight ninjas of the Akatsuki observed their own target from obscurity behind the brush and the trees. Osamu and his cohorts lay in wait anticipating the order to strike.

"The Hidden Leaf Village… it has been some time," the Akatsuki leader stated nostalgically.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki**

 **Chapter 9: Not Practical Joker**

While taking a walk through the woods, Sasori came upon Hidan standing beneath a cliff face reeling in a fishing rod, the line of which went up and over the cliff above them.

"What the hell are you doing, Hidan?" The redhead rogue Sand ninja asked the deranged cultist as he walked over. Hidan had a conniving look in his eyes.

"Oh hey Sasori. Get this, I attached five ryo to the hook at the end of this line and right now Kakuzu and Osamu are chasing it right towards the cliff! Once I pull it over, they'll go over too, and splat! Hahaha!"

"You do realize they'll just get pissed and kick your ass, right?" Sasori asked as he rolled his eyes.

"They'll be knocked unconscious from the fall, I'll have plenty of time to get away!" Hidan tried reasoning.

In the next instant, however, Hidan was sharply pulled forward and up the cliff side, yelping as he did so. Sasori merely looked on as he formed a knowing smirk. Once up and over the edge, he found himself face to face with a severely irritated Osamu and Kakuzu. Osamu held the five ryo as Kakuzu dropped the line and cracked his knuckles. Hidan felt sweat drop down his forehead as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, hey guys… I was… uhh… land fishing…"

"And yet you're the catch of the day, dumbass," Osamu replied as he offered the money to Kakuzu before continuing, "You keep the money, and I get to be the one to pummel him."

"Fine by me," the masked rogue ninja replied as he swiped the money off the hook.

"Oh come on, can't either of you take a fucking joke?!" Hidan griped, but his demeanor changed with a gulp as Osamu drew his katana.

"Let's make this interesting, Hidan. Ten second head start, and go! One… two… three… four…"

"I'm not playing this shit!" The deranged cultist snapped.

"Ten!"

"Oh fuck!"

Hidan took off into the forest behind the cliff, but rather than give chase, Osamu merely fired a bolt of lightning from his left index and middle fingers. A scream of pain signified the Akatsuki leader had hit his mark.

"He never learns," Kakuzu commented drolly as he placed his new money in his robes.


	10. Chapter 10: Beneath the Crimson Sky

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"_ _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: Well, here we are at the climax of Book 1. The plot for the upcoming sequel is already in the works. I'm thinking one more chapter instead of an epilogue, and then this first part is wrapped up. Enjoy, and I hope to hear back from you folks!**

 **Chapter 10: Beneath the Crimson Sky**

Over the western horizon in the Land of Air, the nightly event horizon completed. The sun was gone, and up in the sky in its place stood the Blood Moon. The deep crimson rays shone down on the world below, blanketing the Hidden Sand Village in red light. The disguised cultists of the Order of Jashin, led by their Grand Master, Gichio Kanaomaru, moved in to begin the assault as a single command from their malevolent dark lord echoed within their minds.

 _"_ _Prepare…"_

The devoted zealots closed in. The initial phase began with stealth, the cultists dividing into four groups to take strategic positions around the perimeter. The goal was to lessen the chance of escape and increase the element of surprise. Lord Jashin himself took point with the first group, while Kanaomaru would lead the third group on the exact opposite side of the village. Their own stealthily abilities amplified by the otherworldly powers of their dark lord, the first phase was completed perfectly, unseen and unheard. One by one, the perimeter guards were ambushed in silence and slain, the final barrier to the village being the gates, which Lord Jashin would see to personally.

Rising into the sky, concealing himself in a corporeal form, the dark lord observed the village before him. Illuminated with lights, still showing people on the streets in the late evening. Finally shifting back to his physical form, Lord Jashin outstretched his right arm, his gloved hand to the side with his fingers all linked together. In complete silence, he raised his arm back, and in the next moment, threw it downwards. A tremendous arc of black light cast outward from his limb quickly taking shape in over fifty times that of an adult male. Before the villagers and shinobi below had a chance to react, the arc slammed into the gates from above, causing them to crumble into ruin beneath the overwhelming force. Another singular command proceeded to echo in the minds of the cultists.

 _"_ _Kill. Them. All."_

And with that, the devoted cultists attacked. The first group was made up of soldiers who charged through the destroyed gates, while the other three groups were all made up of shinobi who scaled the walls with ease. Lord Jashin observed from above, watching and waiting for a target of opportunity. The peace had been shattered. The battle had been joined.

Rushing out of the Kazekage offices, Gaara and Kankuro ran past a crowd of panicked citizens who were scrambling every which way for cover. The red-headed sand ninja and his male sibling quickly gathered their wits as they joined their fellow shinobi in defending their home. Gaara mashed one cultist after the next with sand from a container on his back while Kankuro used his strongest puppet to cut a swath through the enemy lines. They were soon joined by their sister, Temari, who blasted more of the cultists away with her wind jutsu. The central plaza of the Hidden Sand Village held strong, for the moment.

"They're wearing the uniforms of the Hidden Waterfall! What the hell is going on?!" Temari called out to her brothers as the three siblings kept up their counteroffensive.

"Whatever is going on, we'll need to find out later. Kankuro, rally our defenses! We must coordinate and force them back!" Gaara commanded.

"You got it!" The cloaked puppet ninja replied.

"The Hidden Waterfall will bring you to your knees, shinobi of the Sand!"

The three turned to find the third group bearing down on them from the rear, led by Kanaomaru. The disguised Grand Master of the Order of Jashin played the role of Hidden Waterfall captain as he personally led the charge at the three strongest in the village, flanked by winded fellow Sand ninjas. The blonde female quickly spoke up.

"Get going, Kankuro! The rest of us can hold the line, here!"

With that, Kankuro teleported away as the second wave closed in. Temari took on four disguised cultists at once while Gaara and Kanaomaru fought one on one. The Grand Master displayed great combat prowess as he effortlessly dodged the furious spirals of sand that threatened to consume him.

"Earth Style: Stone Slabs!"

Gaara has to pause his attack to leap into the air to avoid two tall walls of stone that emerged from the ground below, immediately rising upward at an angle on either side of him. They smacked together where he had been standing nanoseconds earlier. The Grand Master pursued his opponent to a rooftop that overlooked the plaza. The Kazekage was far from finished.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why has your village betrayed us?! We're all in the same alliance!" Gaara demanded harshly as he scrutinized his enemy.

"Our sacred temple was desecrated and our brethren slain on your orders, Kazekage! We're stopping **you're** treachery at the source!" Kanaomaru played the part of an infuriated village shinobi out to avenge his friends and allies.

"I don't know who attacked your temple, but it wasn't the shinobi of the Sand! Call off this attack, cease hostilities against my people, and we can talk this out!" Gaara replied firmly in a genuine offer.

"The time for negotiation passed a long time ago. There can be no peace with the villages, only war," Kanaomaru stated, his words carrying a double meaning. Only he and his fellow devotees knew the truth in their convictions.

"War is not the only answer to solve our differences!" The Kazekage reiterated.

"Yes it **is**!" Kanaomaru defiantly replied as he slammed his chakra-enhanced fist down into the stone rooftop of the building beneath them, shattering the structure in one blow. Gaara hardened his sand into a barrier to shield himself from the debris as he went airborne once more, then released the sand into a volley intending to overwhelm his pursuer. Kanaomaru seized what moisture in the air there was, combining that with water he'd summoned from the destroyed pipes in the building he'd just ruined.

"Water Style: Vicious Torrent!"

Thrusting his hands outward, the Grand Master countered sand with water, the attack quickly overpowering the Kazekage and forcing him down onto the street below with a loud thud. Battered, drenched, and half buried in his own wet sand, Gaara summoned his strength and wits to return to his feet as Kanaomaru landed on his feet right in front of him. Indeed, the battle was still far from over.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Hidden Leaf Village, the veteran ninjas of the Akatsuki stood ready to begin their own offensive. From their perch overlooking the town below, the others observed as their leader stepped forward. Osamu barred his teeth in a knowing grin as he brought his hands together.

"As you are aware my friends, in my time off the battlefield I've come into knowledge of multiple forbidden forms of jutsu. Possessing the skill to use each one is itself a capital offense, but the sheer power each ones holds makes the sacrifice of being an exile worthwhile."

"Show off…" Hidan griped.

"He's going to use **that** jutsu…" Sasori mused with a smirk.

"We'll need to move quickly once he's done. The Leaf ninja will no doubt sense the spike in chakra output," Kakuzu added firmly.

The other ninjas of the Akatsuki looked on as the hands and eyes of their leader began to glow as they radiated pale green energy. Lowering himself down to one knee, Osamu pressed his right hand against the dirt and grass beneath him. Instantly upon contact, the energies he had charged up surged into the ground beneath the team.

"Necromancer Style: Wrath of the Dead!"

And with that, one hole after the next formed in the ground within immediate area around the Akatsuki. The same dark purple light emanated from each as humanoid figures crawled their way out of each. The newer recruits had no idea who these new arrivals were, but Osamu and his three veteran cohorts recognized the faces of each. The shinobi Osamu had slain by his own hand over the years, manifested and reanimated as walking corpses with just enough sentience for motor function and speech. Instead of their former garb or uniforms, they wore matching black clothing that resembled the jonin uniforms, but instead of vests they wore cloaks. The headbands of their villages they had worn in life were absent from their new ensembles entirely. Their skin and eyes were all the same, ghostly pale and foggy white without any visible pupils. Osamu stood back up with his grin widening and his eyes still glowing. Without turning around, he gave his undead lackeys their assignment.

"Now, my servants, go and attack the Leaf village. Slaughter all foolish enough to stand in your way!"

The strike force of undead quickly sped away to carry out their orders. Magou turned to the rest of the Akatsuki as they did so. Sota spoke up first.

"Impressive. So they'll serve as extra muscle and decoys while we move to the objective."

"That is correct. Everyone get ready, phase two of the mission is imminent," the Akatsuki leader stated.

"Finally I get to have some fun," Riumi commented, and Sota smirked at seeing the bloodlust in her eyes.

"We all do. Time for blood!" Iesyu added with a twisted grin that would rival Hidan's.

"In the name of Lord Jashin," Noboru reaffirmed as he narrowed his eyes at the village before them.

"Well then, time for our role in his grand scheme to take shape once more. Akatsuki, deploy!" Osamu commanded. As the rogue ninjas quickly leapt through the air to scale the walls of the village below, they divided into groups of three, "Group One, follow me to the Hokage tower. Group Two, follow Kakuzu to the objective. Group Three, follow Sota to the hospital. Move fast and keep the enemy divided. Do whatever you see fit to complete your assignments!"

As the undead lackeys formed the vanguard, the Akatsuki separated into their three groups. The battle was imminent. Over at the Hokage tower, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi had spent the evening attempting to defuse the escalating situation with the fractured Shinobi Alliance. Despite spending the entire day meeting personally with the ambassadors from the other countries and villages, little to no reason or calm had been reached. Kakashi sat at his desk with his head in his hands, while Shikamaru was seated in a chair off to the side nursing a headache. Naruto stood in front of the desk, steel reeling from the events of the day like his compatriots. Shikamaru spoke up first.

"I can't believe it… everything that brought the different shinobi societies together is being undone and we're powerless to stop it…"

"It's impossible to tell who's telling the truth without resorting to drastic measures… and I hesitate to involve Black Ops in this. The situation is already at boiling point," Kakashi reiterated. Naruto looked almost offended at the words of his former sensei.

"Nonsense! Nothing should be off the table! We've fought so hard to make it to this point! We can't just sit around and let world peace slip away from us, now!"

"The countries and other villages are on the verge of open war. Anything we do at this point could only escalate the situation. We need to think carefully about whatever we do next," The Sixth Hokage stated flatly.

Seconds later, the eyes of all three Leaf ninja went wide as they sensed the sudden sharp rise in chakra levels coming from nearby, and heard the explosions. Rushing to the window behind the desk, they saw fires had erupted in the village outside, smoke rising into the night sky illuminated by the Blood Moon.

"We're under attack! Lord Hokage, your orders?" Shikamaru asked urgently.

"Who would be so bold as to strike at our village with the majority of our forces recalled? Get out there and investigate immediately! I'll be along shortly!" Kakashi ordered.

"Right away!" Naruto affirmed.

Upon reaching the outside, Naruto and Shikamaru quickly made their way to the nearest source of high chakra. The discovered a team from the vanguard of undead ninjas. The Leaf duo felt uneasy as the sight of the risen. The emotionless eyes that stared back at them showed no signs of life.

"Who are you people?! Why are you here?!" Naruto demanded.

"They're definitely a combat unit, Naruto, but something is clearly wrong with them..." Shikamaru spoke softly as he analyzed them.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Hey, guys?! What's going on, here?!" Naruto demanded urgently, his uncertainty too much for him to bear. A new arrival interrupted the standoff.

"You don't? I called you a bright boy the last time we met, Naruto. Was I wrong in giving you that much credit?"

Instantly the blonde ninja and his slacking friend looked over to the right. Osamu had arrived within sight of them, along with Noboru and Hidan. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the sight of his old nemesis as Naruto did the same while staring at the whole group. The former addressed their foes first.

"What are you Akatsuki bastards doing here?!" Shikamaru demanded with a snarl.

"We're here on behalf of our new employers, the Hidden Waterfall. That's all you Leaf folks need to know," the Akatsuki leader lied, the deception still paramount to their goals.

"Apparently they don't appreciate your continued close relations with the Hidden Sand given the recent attack on their temple," Noboru added with a smirk.

"Enough of this meaningless prattle! Let's get to killing!" Hidan chimed in with his trademark grin forming as he raised his scythe at the two Leaf ninjas.

Noboru drew a kunai as he got into a fighting stance, and Osamu simply watched the two before them with a bemused expression. He wordlessly commanded the undead to depart and seek battle elsewhere with his telepathy. At the same time, Shikamaru was near his own boiling point. He quickly drew a kunai of his own as he sharply informed his comrade of his intentions.

"Naruto, the guy with the silver hair is the one who killed Captain Asuma, remember? He's mine. I'll take the blue-haired one, too. You can deal with Osamu."

"You really think you can take them both at once?" Naruto asked as he took a fighting stance of his own.

"I'll be fine. I've been waiting for his rematch for years."

"Okay, let's do this!" The blonde Leaf ninja stated confidently. Osamu merely grinned.

"If you're feeling so sure of yourself, by all means, try your best, boy."

"Let it begin! Look upon us, Lord Jashin! Watch as this tribute is made in your name!" Hidan bellowed out with a demented cackle.

Shikamaru threw his first kunai at Noboru, who blocked it with his own. At the same time, the veteran jonin drew a second and lunged at Hidan, who eagerly charged forward to meet him half way. At the same time, Naruto readied himself to call on Sage mode, but Osamu had other intentions.

"I'm curious to see how well you will hold up at a distinct disadvantage."

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde ninja growled.

"You'll see."

With their words completed, Osamu struck first by recoiling back and unleashing a bolt of lightning from his right index and middle fingers. Naruto quickly leapt back to avoid the attack as it hit the ground where he'd been standing nanoseconds prior, the impact causing debris from the paved road to fly out in multiple directions. The blonde ninja's eyes widened as he quickly drew a kunai. Osamu was upon him with immense speed within an instant, his katana drawn in his right hand. His offensive was vicious, the sword slashing and hacking back and forth in the blink of an eye. Naruto kept up, blocking the blade with his own, but he was firmly pinned on the defensive.

* * *

At the same time back at the Hidden Sand Village, Kankuro had been leaping from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the barracks, but gasped as he suddenly felt himself seized by an unseen force. He was hoisted up into the air and found himself face to face with Lord Jashin, who was apparently manipulating him through some kind of telekinesis. His nightmarish voice filled the ears of the puppet ninja.

"You shinobi are always in such a rush. When you charge into the fire, you tend to get burned."

When he finished, the enigmatic and menacing dark lord looked up to the Blood Moon, his black eyes without pupils glowing deep red to match the light illuminating down from the night sky.

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki**

 **Chapter 10: New Recruits**

"You sent Hidan, Noboru, Iesyu, and Riumi to the village for supplies how long ago, Sasori?" Osamu asked as he sat cross-legged on a cushion in the common room at the tea table, sitting across from Sota who had made a fresh pot of jasmine and jian mixed together. Sasori and Kakuzu both sat at the narrow ends of the table.

"About four hours ago. They should have been back by now," the redhead puppet ninja remarked drolly. Kakuzu commented next as Magou took a sip from his cup.

"That new girl seems to be short-tempered and vicious. I can't imagine she'll suffer any of Hidan's nonsense."

"Well if Riumi comes back with Hidan's feet sticking out of her mouth, we'll know what happened," Osamu added, only half-sarcastically.

"I assume by your dialogue calm and quiet is to be savored while it lasts around here?"Sota asked before taking a sip of his tea himself.

"Yeah, pretty much," Osamu, Sasori, as well as Kakuzu all replied immediately in unison.


	11. Chapter 11: Absolution Shall Not Come

**Naruto: Symphony of Eternity**

 **Book 1: Absolution Shall Not Come**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, the series would have concluded differently.**

 _"_ _We never paid any heed to the warnings. We never considered an alternative. All we did was fight as we had for generations. We never paid any heed, until the night the white moon left the sky, and a new enemy came upon us. All of us now stand on the edge of oblivion, for his reign of terror has begun…"_

 **A/N: This is it, my readers. The finale of Book 1. I've already begun writing Book 2, and the first chapter should be up not long from now.**

 **I wanted to take a moment to sincerely thank all of you once more. Your views, favorites, follows, and reviews have meant it all to me as this story progressed, and I hope to see and read from all of you once Book 2 begins. Your kind and encouraging words along with your helpful suggestions have been instrumental in my progress. Each and every one of you, reviewer or otherwise, has my sincere gratitude for your support in my efforts, here.**

 **As for the lone "guest" who repeatedly expressed their colorful opinion while hidden behind anonymous reviews, thank you once again. Your petty hate rants, both nonsensical and meaningless as they were, also inspired my desire to continue writing NaruSaku along this new plotline.**

 **And without further ado, the finale begins!**

 **Chapter 11: Absolution Shall Not Come**

The ferocious battle at the Hidden Sand Village continued without relent, the malignant cultists boxing the shinobi defenders in from all sides. Kanaomaru was now taking on both Gaara and Temari at once, the Sand siblings focusing their attacks, sand and air, in-sync in an effort to throw the leader of the cult off-balance. It might have had greater effect, were it not for the Blood Moon. Beneath the mask that concealed the lower half of his face, Kanaomaru formed a sinister grin. He could sense the energies from the crimson light shining down from above as they seeped into his body. Knowing full well what this would mean, he pulled both his arms back as he balled his hands into fists, while simultaneously dodging a blast of both wind and sand that smashed into the pile of rubble that lay just beyond him. Temari fell to her knees as she panted, and Gaara pressed his hand to his forehead as he struggled to find his bearings. He looked over at his older sister and understood.

"The fatigue… you feel it as well…" The Kazekage spoke, his fierce tone from earlier dropping into a winded huff. The blonde young woman merely nodded without looking up.

"Yes… it's not right… there's no way our stamina could have fallen like this… my chakra feels so low but we haven't been fighting nearly long enough…"

Both Sand siblings looked ahead as their opponent chuckled knowingly. They were alarmed as they saw his eyes began pulsing, a twisted metamorphosis going on within him.

"It's the might of the Blood Moon… our chakra is enhanced while yours is drained… our standard jutsu styles are amplified while yours wither away to a fraction of their strength… the symbiosis I'm feeling right now is simply glorious…"

As the Grand Master trailed off, Gaara narrowed his eyes while Temari returned to her feet. The latter had heard just about enough.

"What kind of jutsu are you maniacs using. Tell us what's going on, here!"

"This is no jutsu… it's something much, much more powerful than anything all the villages, countries, and clans have ever laid eyes on! And you want to know something else? It is but a simple sliver of the unrelenting nightmare that is to come!"

With his declaration finished, Kanaomaru slammed both his fists into the ground between himself and his foes, his earthquake jutsu from before sent against the siblings, but this time the shockwave dwarfed the previous demolition of a single building. The ground shook as a large tear in the ground widened and moved towards Gaara and Temari at unbelievable speed, rocks and other debris flying through the air all around them. It was all over in a matter of seconds, but both siblings were able to avoid the fault line. Even so, the shockwave was still too much for them to counter at the same time, and they were both thrown by the force into the building beyond them, which was collapsed by the earthquake just seconds afterwards. The building behind it, and the other two behind it as well fell into ruin and a cloud of dust next. As the rumbling finally settled, Kanaomaru stood back up, his enhanced stamina not even allowing him to lose his breath.

Up in the skies over the town, Lord Jashin had been observing the battle since destroying the main gates. Without raising either of his hands, he effortlessly kept Kankuro subdued via a mental telekinesis. He forced the captured puppet shinobi to watch the carnage below alongside him, helpless to do anything to stop it. Even without being able to do anything to resist or fight back, Kankuro still felt his energy drain under the light of the Blood Moon. He struggled to keep his eyes open as exhaustion overtook him, and the conniving dark lord did not miss this even as his eyes remained focus on the village below.

"The Blood Moon has always been the source of myths and stories in your world, has it not, shinobi? Where I come from, the line between myth and reality is often blurred."

"And where… is that… you bastard…?" Kankuro struggled to get out.

"Nowhere you'll live long enough to understand, even if you were to live a full life. Mortals are always confined to a blip in time, insignificant in the reality that is eternity."

"Are you… saying… that... you are… immortal…?"

"I'm more than immortal, I am eternal. But I believe we've spoken enough, and my devotees have succeeded in their objectives. This battle, entertaining as it has been to watch, has gone on for as long as it needs to."

"What… are you…"

Paying his weary captive no need, Lord Jashin outstretched his right hand, palm facing upward. Beneath the fabric of the black glove, both the hand and the fingers began to tremble. At the same time, the arm was raised upward ever so slowly. Kankuro's eyes widened in horror as a massive crackling encircled the entire Hidden Sand Village, a ring of sundered ground soon surrounding the entire perimeter. In the next instant, the village began to lift out of the ground, leaving a massive crater behind. Severed pipes and the foundations of some of the larger buildings were all that remained behind, and the Sand village rose steadily into the sky that was illuminated in crimson.

Once the entire city was too high for anyone, even a veteran shinobi, to safely leap down from, the cultists, Kanaomaru included, disappeared in flashes of deep red light, effectively being removed from the city. As the Grand Master departed, he cackled in sadistic delight, knowing the impending fate of the village and its occupants. Kankuro's eyes darted back and forth from the village and his captor, who showed no visible strain at all while performing the seemingly impossible task of levitating an entire city and everyone inside it. Soon the village was close to a thousand feet in the air. Once the Blood Moon was obscured from view for both the puppet ninja and the dark lord, hidden behind the elevated village, the latter spoke once again. His nightmarish voice was both explanative and remorseless.

"You shinobi stand so proudly with your villages. You believe yourselves the dominant forces in your world. I will show you how wrong you are. Watch closely as I demonstrate how easy it is to knock your pedestal out right from under you."

"Wait… don't!"

Lord Jashin didn't hesitate for even a fraction of a second before dropping his arm back down. All at once, the Hidden Sand Village plummeted back to the ground. Kankuro looked on with horrified expression as he could faintly hear the screams coming from his home as it fell. In the next instant, the city slammed into the sand and dirt that awaited it, the force of the impact so intense both the village and the entire perimeter was engulfed in a cloud of dust in seconds. The crunching and rumbling sounds of rock breaking against rock, and buildings collapsing and imploding was unmistakable. And then, there was silence. Only the gusts of wind and the sand it blew with it could be heard, nothing from within the dust cloud remained audible.

Kankuro let out a grunt as he was unceremoniously dropped back down to the ground as well. He struggled to his knees as he looked up to see Lord Jashin departing without another word, simply hovering away, black cape flowing in the wind. The eyes of the Sand sibling narrowed at the callousness of the dark lord and the atrocity that had just been committed.

"You… disgusting… heartless… monster! I'll- ukkk!"

Kankuro could do nothing as he was effortlessly hoisted back into the air, his limbs paralyzed as his neck began to twist, his head leaning off to the side. Just a moment later, with a single snap, he fell back into the dirt once again, dead.

Lord Jashin, Grand Master Kanaomaru, and the cultists departed. Their horrendous and grisly work was complete.

* * *

As all this had been transpiring, back at the Hidden Leaf Village, the Akatsuki continued their own assault as per the instructions of the dark lord. At the apartment complex where the rogue ninja from Taka were being kept, Kakuzu, Iesyu, and Sasori had easily broken past the guards and Black Ops personnel guarding the entrance. Nobody inside the structure could miss the severity of the fighting both inside and outside. Sasuke waited with curiosity as he and his cohorts sensed the flaring levels of chakra just a short distance away. Outside the door to the apartment, the two Black Ops agents who stood guard were approached by another duo of their comrades. The one who had been standing guard to the right of the door addressed them, raising a hand in protest of their arrival.

"We'll hold here, the prisoners don't require extra security at the moment. You two need to reinforce the others fighting the intruders down below!"

"That won't be necessary, we're here to relieve you both," one of the two new arrivals stated.

"The defense of the village takes precedence over our scheduled shifts, now go help our brethren!" The former held fast to their conviction. The other duo approached the guards silently, nonetheless.

"Then this is a misunderstanding…"

Before the Black Ops guards moved to react as they sensed the hostile intentions of the new arrivals, but to no avail. The light of the Blood Moon continued to drain all who opposed Lord Jashin. The other duo easily slew the two guards by grabbing them and cutting their throats with kunai. With their free hands they drew the familiar medallion with the Crest of Jashin from inside their vests, the display signifying their true allegiances. After dragging the corpses from the doorway, the duo broke down the door and stormed into the apartment, startling the occupants.

"You're coming with us, Uchiha. You're being moved to a more secure location, this building has been compromised."

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow as the two pulled him up and began quickly leading him out the door. Karin stood up in protest.

"Hang on, what about the rest of us?"

"The Uchiha is our first priority. Another team will come to escort the rest of you, shortly. Stay put, that's not a request," the second of the duo stated firmly as he continued the lie.

"It'll be alright, Karin. Do as they say," the wayward son of the Uchiha told the girl reassuringly, all the while masking his own growing suspicions. Even with his heavily-suppressed level of chakra, he didn't miss the brief but precise scuffle that had gone on just outside the door.

He also didn't miss the familiar medallions around the necks of his new escorts, nor the bleeding corpses in the hallway as he was led away and towards the stairwell nearby. He mused to himself that perhaps the questions he had been pondering for the last few days were about to be answered. Just about a minute later, Sasuke found himself face-to-face with some familiar faces and uniforms. The Akatsuki looked upon their cultist allies expectantly, Kakuzu doing so as he dropped a deceased Black Ops agent from his deathgrip.

"Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see," Sasori remarked with a smirk.

"So the Akatsuki are back in action, eh?" Sasuke asked, his own smugness evident in his tone.

"That's essentially it, but we're under new management, you could say," Kakuzu partially explained, shifting his gaze to the Black Ops cultists before continuing, "Good work with your part. All right, the objective is complete, time to fall back and signal the others," as the exiled Waterfall ninja finished, Iesyu nodded as he pulled a flare gun out of his robe. Kakuzu and Sasori led the way as the men departed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura arrived at the hospital. If the numerous and heavily fluctuating levels of chakra hadn't woken her up, the tell-tale sounds of combat would have. She admittedly almost had to do a double take at first. The pink-haired young woman could scarcely believe the village, still under reconstruction, would be attacked again and so soon after the war. She'd heard rumors that the Shinobi Alliance was crumbling, but nothing this serious. She was further shocked as she neared her workplace, as she could clearly sense there was fighting going on inside the hospital. Rushing in through the main lobby past the obliterated front doors, she found the receptionist hiding behind her desk. She gave the frightened young lady a sympathetic look, even if only briefly.

"Who's attacking us?! Where are they in the building?!" Sakura asked frantically.

"It's- it's the Akatsuki! I only saw them briefly but I recognized their robes! They're on level four! Lady Tsunade and Miss Yamanaka are already up there! Hurry, I think they've been targeting the patients!"

Without another word, Sakura rushed towards and up the stairs as fast as she could go. _"_ _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Damnit! This can't be happening! I can't turn my attention away from his sword for even a second to try and spot an opening! If I attempt that, I could be dead!"_ Naruto understood just how dangerous his fight with Osamu was. After all, it wasn't the first time they'd locked horns.

The blonde-haired young man continued to block the sword of his foe with a kunai, but it seemed to be all he could do given the relentless, high-speed assault from his opponent. He didn't miss the twisted grin Osamu held as he brought his katana upon him over and over. The Akatsuki leader had his own thoughts in motion, as well.

 _"_ _His reflexes are formidable, as I expected. Neither of us can keep this up forever. I'll either need to wait for the Blood Moon to debilitate him, or try something else to break his defense."_

With his free hand, Osamu shot it out while extending his fingers. His words caused the eyes of his younger foe to widen.

"Steam Style Jutsu: Vapor of Agonizing Melting!"

Naruto broke away and retreated just in time, but the lamppost behind him twisted out of shape and went out as its internal wires and conduits were warped as well. The intense heat from the vapor was more than capable of searing flesh from bone effortlessly. Naruto landed a few feet to the left, and narrowed his eyes as he charged up an attack of his own. He leapt at Osamu in a determined fury.

"Rasengan!"

Osamu's grin returned as he formed a large, oval-like chunk of ice in his free hand, the strength behind it enough to block the rasengan, which broke it apart, but left Osamu unscathed. Another swing of his katana clipped the side of his opponent, enough to cut the young man, but not deeply enough to be a serious blow. Osamu smirked as he once more marveled at the speed of his adversary. Naruto grimaced lightly at the sting, fresh blood drawn from his side.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The young man created numerous clones that appeared in puffs of smoke, all of them surrounding Osamu. Naruto grinned deviously, _"_ _Gotcha!"_

All at once, the clones stormed at Osamu, piling on him and sticking their own kunai into him. Naruto looked on in silence, trying to gather if the countermove worked. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. He looked on in shock as in the blink of an eye, one clone after the next was either run through or slashed away, each one disappaiting just as how they appeared. He stammered a bit as he could sense a portion of their pain, and it was seriously nothing to scoff at. Then, Osamu emerged as he finished the last clones off, now an ethereal and ghostly shade. Two eyes and a mouth remained open, glowing yellow light as he cackled in a sinister tone.

"Did you forget about this jutsu, boy?" Osamu asked menacingly. Naruto quickly recalled the last time he'd seen this from his foe.

 _"_ _Sneaky trickster! Of course! He can't use any other jutsu in that form, but as long as he maintains it, no physical attacks can reach him!"_

"I'll tell you what, I'm feeling kinda generous today, so by all means, the next move is yours," Osamu mocked as his grin returned yet again.

"You bastard…" Naruto muttered as he began to feel the effects of the Blood Moon.

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura rushed to the side of her friend, was leaning on her side on the tiled floor, suffering from some nasty burns.

"Sakura… watch out! He has the Amaterasu!" The platinum blonde groaned out as she grimaced. The injuries weren't life-threatening, but they sure hurt nonetheless.

Sakura looked over in the direction Ino was glaring, and her eyes widened as she saw her former mentor locked in battle with who was clearly a member of the Uchiha Clan, someone she certainly didn't recognize. His twin Mangekyou Sharingans gave him away, as did his jet black hair. Lady Tsunade was enraged at the chaos and destruction this man and his cohorts had wrought on the village. She snarled with fire in her tone.

"Only the lowest of scum attack a hospital!"

"Spare me the lecture, Lady Tsunade. I stopped carrying what the likes of you and the council think a long time ago," Sota spoke calmly, but without remorse.

His twin enhanced sharingans activated, the self-exiled Uchiha easily countered Lady Tsunade's chakra-empowered fist. Sakura drew and hurled a kunai before charging up both her fists as well, but her surprise only increased when a raven-haired girl teleported in and snatched the handle of the small knife while it was in mid-flight. She grinned at her pink-haired adversary.

"You'll have to wait your turn to face Sota, but I'll be more than happy to give you something to defend against," Riumi remarked, her voice dripping with bloodlust. Sakura almost felt uneasy at the look in her eyes, but her expression hardened. She would not back down.

"The Akatsuki have no business in our village, and you will answer for your unprovoked attack!" Sakura shouted, mirroring the rage of her former sensei, who smirked with some knowing pride at the display from her pupil. Sota merely rolled his eyes, unconcerned.

"Enough of this prattle. Please, Riumi, do shut her up."

"Gladly," the raven-haired young woman agreed rather menacingly.

And so the battle resumed. The three female Leaf ninjas, however, quickly began to feel their strength leave them. Outside, a lone red flare fired up into the sky over the village.

* * *

 _"_ _You have done well, my chosen. The objective is complete. You are free to withdraw immediately."_

With the familiar voice of their dark lord echoing in their minds, and the signal flare, the eight ninjas of the Akatsuki knew their raid was coming to a close. Osamu had forced Naruto back on the defensive almost effortlessly, the Blood Moon taking its toll. Leaving the blonde young man bruised and bloodied in the street, the leader of the Akatsuki departed. Under normal conditions, their fight would likely have lasted longer, but thanks to the curse cast by Lord Jashin hours earlier, it was not to be.

Osamu met up with his cohorts still within sight of Naruto, Sasuke and Lord Jashin among them. Naruto struggled to sit up, his energy too depleted to try standing. His drooping eyes shot back open at what he saw, however.

"Sasuke?! What're doing?! Get away from them!"

The wayward son of the Uchiha Clan simply looked upon his former teammate without expression, and Osamu shifted back to his human form at the same time. Sasuke spoke without emotion, but his tone was firm.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is something I have to do."

To say that Naruto was utterly shocked and confused would be an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sasuke! What're you saying?! You're not seriously going with them, right?! RIGHT?!" Naruto couldn't keep up his frantic shouting and doubled over, in pain and exhaustion.

Osamu turned away without a word, as did the other ninjas of the Akatsuki. Sota and Riumi both arrived at that moment, as well. Lord Jashin placed his hand on the shoulder of the younger Uchiha. His nightmarish voice certainly did not escape the ears of the blonde ninja a short distance away.

"Come along, now, Sasuke. Your time amongst the rabble of this village is at a permanent and final end."

"Yes, of course, my lord…" Sasuke replied as he turned to acknowledge his new master.

"Sasuke! NO! DON'T YOU DARE GO!" Naruto clamored in desperation, but it was for naught. The Akatsuki, Sasuke, and Lord Jashin all teleported away. Elsewhere, the undead that had been unleashed on the village returned to the ground and vanished. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, even as he tried to crawl down the street, Naruto had to finally succumb to the curse, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Sakura was feeling the same debilitating effects, both Ino and Tsunade having succumbed before her. The pink-haired young woman, injured from her own battle, closed her eyes as she couldn't crawl another inch, a single name escaping her slips as she passed out.

"Naruto..."

To be continued soon…

 **Days Off with the Akatsuki**

 **Chapter 11: An Evening of Letting Loose**

At the fresh ruins of a temple in the Land of Grass, Hidan laid on his back in the middle of his ritual circle, blood oozing from his mouth which was twisted in a blissful smile. His eyes were closed and a lone polespike was stuck straight into his heart, and amongst the corpses of the temple monks, the body of a shinobi officer was still twitching, tormented by the effects of the dark ritual. Just a few feet away from his dazed partner, Kakuzu sat on a fold-out chair he had brought along, reading the newspaper as he waited out the madness playing out before him. He suddenly looked up from his reading material.

"Are you anywhere near done, yet?" His tone was mixed with seriousness and annoyance.

"Nope!" Hidan replied quite quickly, not even opening his eyes or turning his head to face the older ninja.

Kakuzu merely gave an exasperated and disgusted sigh before returning to the paper. Without looking back up, he continued, "This time, if your damn ritual isn't over with by sundown, I'm heading back without you."

"You know one of us can't report in without the other," the demented cultist pointed out, strangely seeming to have actually remembered the protocol.

"I'll take my chances," the exiled rogue ninja retorted without hesitation, still not bothering to look up again.

* * *

A couple hours later at the bar in the village not far from the Akatsuki hideout, Sasori watched with amusement as his partner gleefully went around collecting all the gambling debts they'd racked up against various other duos in an unofficial afternoon tournament of billiards. Once he was done, Osamu and Sasori walked over to the bar as the former counted up the money. He divided up a portion of the cash and formed it into a separate wad he then proceeded to hand Sasori.

"Your cut, my good friend!"

Sasori took the money and counted through it, and an annoyed expression took over his features.

"A good friend would have split the winnings fifty-fifty."

"I told you ahead of time the deal was sixty-forty, and that's the most generous I've ever been when sharing anything. Don't push your luck, boy," the brown-haired rogue ninja replied sternly, to which his red-headed partner simply huffed as they took a seat at the bar. After enjoying a couple rounds of booze and conversation, the duo was surprised as they spotted who walked in next.

"I don't know about this, Pervy Sage," Naruto looked unsure as his well-meaning and lecherous mentor led him into the drinking establishment.

"Come on, Naruto! I told you it's my treat! You did super well with training today, so let's unwind a little! You got nothin' to worry about with your ol' sensei looking out for ya!" The Toad Sage Jiraiya exclaimed heartedly. As they made their way over to the bar, they too noticed the other duo. Naruto quickly took a fighting stance.

"You two! You're in the Akatsuki!"

"Very astute, or did our robes give us away, little Leaf ninja?" Osamu half-mocked as he downed a shot of whisky.

"What brings the two of you here?" Jiraiya eyed the two suspiciously.

"Same thing that brought you two, here. An overwhelming need to kick back and let loose!" Osamu replied with a grin, clearly tipsy.

"It's our day off, so we're off duty. The only fight that we'll have is one you two start," Sasori added as he took his own drink.

Jiraiya dropped his suspicious expression and took on a wide, toothy grin as Naruto appeared to somewhat relent a bit.

"All right, then! Let's have a good time!" The older man exclaimed, back to his usual carefree self.

Naruto repeatedly turned down his sensei every time the man offered to buy him a drink, but eventually began joining the man in conversation with the Akatsuki duo as the three of them slowly downed one round after the next. Eventually, the topic of Sakura and his unexpressed feelings for her came up, and surprisingly Osamu weighed in after listening to the young man's story.

"This girl you're talking about, she sounds about thick-headed as a certain maniacal half-wit in our group. You keep doing all these things for her and she's still chasing after some emo man-bitch? You've given her more of your time than I would ever waste on someone else!"

"Is that why I've never seen you on a date?" Sasori teased with a smirk.

"Emotional matters can easily cloud one's judgement, that's why I avoid forming any kind of sentimental bonds. I didn't become the most notorious mercenary in the world by being soft. Why do you think the Akatsuki knew my name before recruiting me?"

"Yeah, point taken," Sasori relented as he downed another shot. By now the group, sans Naruto, were getting close to what could only be described as hammered status.

"Women, it seems so many always seem to be incapable of telling what's best for them!" Jiraiya raised his shot before downing it as well. Naruto gave a depressed sigh.

"Look, do any of you have any helpful advice, I mean anything at all?"

Osamu decided to turn back to the younger ninja after a gruff, and downing another glass himself.

"Listen up, boy. Pinky sounds like an ungrateful waste of your time, but if you truly love her, and if this concern for you she shows at times is genuine, I say do what your heart says or some kind of crap like that. If she's not completely brain dead to what's good for her, she'll come around eventually. Be persistent, and see if that pays off."

Naruto broke out into a warm smile as he took in the words, ironically coming from a man who was an enemy most of the time. Sasori abruptly turned to give his input as well.

"Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel! Hic! What you feel for her ish beautiful!"

"Okay, Sasori, you're drunk. I'll be the one leading us back to base later. Wouldn't want you wandering off and getting lost," Osamu remarked drolly. Naruto held his smile as he replied.

"Thanks, guys! You know what? You Akatsuki types aren't so bad when you're off duty."

At that moment the door at the front slammed open and Kakuzu marched over to the group, hurling a wasted patron from their stool and taking his place next to the group.

"A bottle of your finest bourbon, and make it quick!" The masked Akatsuki member ordered the bartender, who hurried to comply. The others regarded him with concerned expressions, sans Osamu who smirked as he shook his head.

"Another typical day with your partner?" The Akatsuki leader asked, half-sarcastically as he already knew the answer.

"I got a substantial payout from a bounty at the temple, and that's the only reason he's not in pieces right now!" Kakuzu informed his leader as his eyes remained narrowed in a rage. Immediately after, an all-too familiar voice rang out from outside the bar.

"Praise Lord Jashin!"

 **A/N:** **And there you have it my much appreciated readers. The end of Book 1 and the final installment of** **Days Off with the Akatsuki** **. Don't fret, a new omake series featuring them among others will be included following each chapter of Book 2, of which I've already started writing. Please review if you can, I would like to read your thoughts on this story one final time! :)**

 **This ending is merely a beginning, so keep a look out for** **Naruto: Symphony of Eternity: Book 2: Twilight of the Hidden Leaf** , **coming soon**! **Naruto and Sakura find themselves and their new relationship tested amidst the unrelenting onslaught of Lord Jashin and his followers. At times looking back into the past as they struggle to face the present and the future, the young couple must find their place in a world torn apart and slowly put back together piece by piece, all by the designs of the dark lord.**


End file.
